You broke my heart but I have glue
by M. Love
Summary: In most of the cast's POV. I went on from episode 2x02! what really should have happened! CasssiexAzazeal!the way it should be! but other couples also. review purdy please! :D
1. They Meet

Cassie had kissed her, Thelma still felt her lips pressed against Cassie's but no one sat next to her anymore. The cold night seeped into her mind like loneliness was seeping into her heart. Thelma didn't want to stay here with Ella anymore, she was too alone now! She had gotten everything she wanted now! There was nothing left for her! She looked around for Azazeal but he had disappeared with Cassie, he was probably going to go and see her off into the beyond; if only she had been so lucky.

She heard footsteps come up from behind her; she turned around and saw Leon coming up. Thelma wanted to be left alone, but even if she spoke up Leon wouldn't hear her. Her thoughts couldn't drift back to Cassie, sadness would creep back and it was the kind of sadness that no amount of food or alcohol would erase.

"You're the love of my life," Leon said through chocked tears after he had sat where Cassie once had. Thelma for a second thought he was talking to her but he was merely talking to himself.

"Who Leon," Thelma asked, her voice seemed to be carried by the wind into mortal hearing. Leon looked around for the source of the sound but found none. She was gob smacked, that had never happened before.

"Who's there," he called out wiping away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. Thelma didn't know what to say, she just sat next to Leon with a confused look on her face.

"Leon, Its Thelma Bates, remember me?" She said and again the gust of wind that carried her voice flowed through the tree behind them.

"Thelma's dead," Leon replied and Thelma couldn't help but feel flattered that he remembered.

"That's right, I did die, but I'm sitting next to you in a non-corporeal form," she replied being very surprised at her smart reply. He stood up and ran away from her and the loneliness pressed down on her again. "I'll see you in your dreams Leon! We can chat properly then!"


	2. Leon Dreams

Leon slammed the door of his dorm room, Tom was still out at the bar but it was best, Leon needed to fall asleep by himself. That couldn't have been Thelma, she had died! It was probably just someone playing a cruel joke on him! Alex maybe, maybe even Tom, they could have found out from someone else who was at the school when what ever happened to Thelma Bates… happened.

Leon stripped down to his boxers and hid from the cold bitter night in his warm bed sheets. He felt himself slipping easily into sleep he was surprised his mind was slipping so easily! Today had been so stressful, so he prayed to god for a goodnights sleep.

Leon felt her hands on his stomach; he caught a laugh in his throat as she kissed his inner thigh. Leon loved this dream. It was a reoccurring one. He had had it ever since he had seen Ella walk around the school with David.

"Oh Ella!" he groaned as her hands still moved up and down his legs as she teased him into arousal. "Oh Ella don't stop! I love you!" she stopped her hands and Leon's mood suddenly went down. "Ella? What's up?"

"I'm not Ella," Replied the voice and Leon screamed; it was Thelma! "Man you're twisted! Ella? Why Ella?" Thelma began to babble on as she sat up. Leon noticed she had been wearing the dress they had found her floating in the lake.

"Why are you haunting me Thelma?" Leon asked. He never paid much attention to the lesbian when she had been alive, why would she choose to annoy him in her afterlife! Well maybe because Cassie had disappeared she had no one to talk to.

"To be honest, I'm a little lonely… now that Cassie's dead I have no one!" Thelma replied and Leon nodded then he realized _Cassie's dead!_

"Wait! What happened to her?" Leon asked and Thelma stood from his bed, in the split second he thought she was leaving his dream he felt a sting of sadness.

"Cassie was killed, just like me," Thelma replied as she walked over to his CD stack. He watched as Thelma looked though his CDs and chose one she liked.

"Wait, you and she were murdered!" Leon was shocked; here he was thinking that Medenham hall was a real bore! But two people he knew had been killed. "Wait Felix died recently! Was he…"

"Murdered? Yes…" Thelma replied, Leon's jaw dropped to the floor. "We were all killed by three different people, but they all tied together in their own way.

"So who killed you," Leon asked standing up and pulling his dress robe over his near naked body. Thelma turned and faced him, her eyes filled with bravery and sadness.

"To show you that, we'll have to go back to that night," She replied as she held out her hand and Leon looked at it and realized what she was doing, offering him a chance to see what had been happening he still hesitated. "Leon, you're going to be a major part of the future, and to understand and predict the future, you must know what happened in the past!" Thelma said and that's what convinced him to grab hold of her hand.

Leon looked around the dark and dusty room, Thelma was still holding his hand so he quickly withdrew. He absorbed the scene and saw Thelma in a chair, blindfolded. Her hands were tied behind her back and Leon watched as Thelma's hands desperately tried to wiggle from the ties that bound.

"Jesus Thelma," Leon whispered as he looked over at Thelma she was standing at the door rubbing her wrists. He wondered where her killer was because he was obviously not in the room.

"Here they come," Thelma whispered running from the door and shoving herself and Leon under the bed. Leon waited and soon the door gracefully opened.

"Thelma," came a whispered voice Leon recognized as Cassie's.

"Cassie!" exclaimed Thelma from the chair. Leon felt a surge of empowerment as Cassie ran up to her friend, the future seemed bright. But all of a sudden a man appeared at Thelma's side. He was masculine and handsomely chiseled and his strong hands were placed on Thelma's shoulders.

Leon watched helplessly as the man and Cassie debated over Thelma's life.

"I need a sacrifice," The man said and Cassie looked up into his eyes and her face silently showed her decision and then she nodded once at the man. The man's face broke out into a smile and he walked up to her the knife grasped in his hand.

"Who's that guy," Leon whispered to Thelma who was watching the scene unfolding in front of them intensely.

"His name is Azazeal… My killer…" She replied Leon looked over and saw that the knife was at Cassie's throat.

"Then it _must_ be love," Azazeal commented.

"And Cassie's," Leon said as he watched Azazeal withdraw his knife and as he prepared to drag it across Cassie's throat.

"No, not Cassie's killer… He will never kill Cassie… someone else does that wretched deed," She replied and Leon looked up and saw Thelma slowly and silently standing from the chair.

"Cassie!" she yelled out running over to her in an attempt to save Cassie's life. Leon watched as if it were in slow motion as Azazeal turned around the knife at stomach level. Thelma, unable to stop short of death, ran straight into the knife! Her legs gave in as it slipped out and blood began to leak onto the floor. She clung to Azazeal for support. Azazeal, never one to comfort women he did not love, stepped to the side and watched Thelma fall to the ground in Cassie's arms.

"The ultimate sacrifice for love," Thelma whispered from under the bed as she wiped away a tear. Leon could not wipe the horror struck expression off his face that only became deepened when he turned back to the scene he saw as the handsome man began to curl his limbs and grunt in pain as he changed into a dejected beast.

He felt Thelma's hand in twine with his own and the scene slowly melted away and brought him through the next series of events that began to unfold and made all the things he had witnessed in Cassie begin to make sense.

Soon Thelma had taken them to a dimly lit church. The church's alter was surrounded by brightly lit candles and in the middle of that alter lay a book. Leon followed Thelma behind a pillar and they sat themselves in the shade and from their seat on the cold marble floor they could see the alter and the steps that led to it.

"So let's take a moment and review," Thelma said, Leon had requested a few moments to catch his breath and sort everything out in the final scene, which he guessed was this one…

"Ok so Azazeal made you sacrifice your life to give him strength," Leon said and Thelma nodded in the shadow. "And he used that newly gained strength to possess Troy and thus possessing Cassie… but even though you were dead you came back as a ghost and only Cassie could really see you until Ella came, seeing as they're both witches they could see you."

"That's right!" Thelma said in a voice you would use with a toddler. "He then had sex with Cassie and got her pregnant. She finally came to her senses and tried to abort the baby but Azazeal wouldn't have it. He convinced the Doctor to give him the little baby. Cassie then found out what happened and went and slept with Azazeal to gain his trust."

"In a way I think she could stab him in the stomach and he'd still trust her."

"Yes well that's because he loved her, we all did…" Thelma said her eyes glazing over as she retreated into a memory but she soon shook her self out of it. "Now she has the baby and she, Ella and I are about to kill the baby with the knife of Orakiah which sends it's victims into the dark horrifying hell known as the abyss."

Leon wanted to ask what was really going to happen in the scene but he couldn't because the doors of the church were flung open.

"Hurry, it won't take him long to get out of that," Ella yelled in a rushed voice. He felt a rush of tingles over him as he saw his angel run down the aisle. Her red hair flying behind her as she ran up behind the alter. Cassie walked up and placed the baby in front of her but Cassie's face showed she was having second thoughts about letting Ella kill her child.

Ella began to yell out some of the words from the book but for once he couldn't take his eyes of Cassie. Her brow was furrowed as she looked over to Thelma who looked back over at Cassie. Soon the church doors swung open again and in walked Azazeal.

"Cassie," he said through choked tears. Cassie turned around and saw him and tears began to role down her cheeks as well.

"Azazeal," she whispered surprised that she had found her voice.

"Cassie, you know I love you," he said his steps wide but with long pauses so as not to put too much pressure on her. "Is it wrong of me to love our son?"

Ella was keeping one eye on Azazeal and the other on the book. She grabbed the knife of Orakiah and was lifting it in the air. As she did Leon's heart stopped…

"No, it's not wrong to love who you want," Cassie whispered and as she did she ran up to the alter and leant over her child Malachi. But before she could stand back up again with him safely in her arms Ella had thrust the knife down into Cassie's back.

"Fuck," Leon whispered. Not because he knew yelling would draw attention to him and Thelma but because such a stupid and avoidable mistake had happened he hadn't found his voice in time for his reaction.

"No!" Thelma yelled out and from her standing position at the base of the stairs she dove down after Cassie. Leon silently praised Thelma's excellent choice in hiding places because from where he sat he could see Cassie's dying form and Thelma hunched before it.

Azazeal walked to the alter and scooped Malachi up in his arms and then knelt down in front of Cassie who was slowly fading into nothingness. Azazeal had shooed Thelma away but all Thelma did was back off slightly to allow Azazeal to have his last moment with his love.

"Cassie I love you!" He whispered in a torn tone and he bent down brushed the hair out of her teary eyes. "I'll always love you! No one will ever take your place my love. I will find a way to save you!" Leon hoped to god that this was a true statement.

"I love you too Azazeal, and though I will spend eternity in hell for this…" she had to take a moment to take one of her final gasps of air into her lungs which were slowly filling with blood from the knife wound. "…I do not regret one moment of what we had done together. Though the realization came too late for me… know that I agree with you…"

"Agree with what my love?" Azazeal asked. Leon saw that for once Azazeal was letting his guard down and allowing this moment of raw emotion to sink in.

"That we are…" Cassie took her final breath and coughed up a bit of blood before uttering her final words, "A perfect fit; Body and soul."

Leon watched as Cassie slowly faded and what had been known as he body turned to little white sparkles that also disappeared. Now Leon knew the whole truth. He looked up to Ella who stood at the alter her hands out reached at where she had last held the knife. Her face twisted in extreme regret as she looked down at both teary eyes of Thelma and Azazeal.

"You foolish child," Azazeal said standing up and clutching to Malachi as he was the last remaining shred of Cassie that hadn't just been thrown into darkness. "What do you know of love? Of life?" Ella let a tear slip down her cheek and this only infuriated Azazeal. How could she mourn the loss of Cassie-When it was he who had truly lost his last chance of happiness? He began to step backwards away from the Ella in disgust but finally he found his words. "What do you know of life? Of love? Of… Of her?"

Before Leon could react to Thelma's trembling hands sliding around his tight fist he was thrown back onto his dorm bed and was staring up at the ceiling.

"So Ella is a…" Leon couldn't finish his sentence because his breath got caught in his throat. He had always loved Ella and from the moment she had warned him of the powerful effects of absinth he was head over heels!

"She killed Cassie, Leon! Cassie is dead because of her!" Thelma yelled from the corner where she sat hunched and tearful.

"Is Azazeal really going to bring her back?" Leon asked sitting up and looking over at the depressed ghost who only shrugged.

"He loves her enough… the only thing standing in his way is the fact he needs to find a way how…" Thelma replied looking up, her make up smudged from tears. She would have said more but a loud bang woke him from the dream.

Leon sat up in his bed. The world now looked a little different to him. Every shadow was more threatening then before Thelma had showed him her story. Every breath he took seemed to be that more vital as if they were a godsend. He looked over and saw Tom sneaking over to the other side of the room, where his bed was.

"What time is it?" Leon asked groggily.

"Around 2am. Sorry for waking you mate…" Tom replied in his usual soft and almost prissy voice. His hair was even curlier to the point that it looked like an afro.

"Its ok… but you better get to sleep. Jo will eat your balls for breakfast if you come into class with a hangover," Leon advised falling back onto the bed with a tired grunt.

"If only," He heard Tom whisper in a sleepy voice that was soon followed by loud snores.

But Leon found that sleep didn't come easily to him that night… he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Ella had taken Cassie's life! She had only been a mother trying to protect her child and Ella stabbed her in the back! He felt like a hypocrite as he began to mourn Cassie, when she was alive he treated her like crap! Now that he had seen she had a story behind her blue eyes made Leon wanted nothing more then to have her back in his life again. He would be her friend if she came back! He would her best mate! Not like Roxanne and his friendship. But a supportive one! One where he would let Cassie know he was there for her! She would have liked that…

When his alarm clock went off at 6:30 for his run he decided that he would help Azazeal bring Cassie back!


	3. Roxanne meets Jez

"God I despise Shakespeare!" Roxanne declared extravagantly as they all waited for Jo to show up for class. She couldn't help kicking Tom's chair that was in front of her as he laid his head on the table.

"He's a boring old sod," Alex agreed with her. Roxanne snapped her head over to her right where her friend sat. Her hair reminded Roxanne of the oak trees in autumn but she would never refer to Alex in such terms of beauty! Alex was such a try hard and really she only kept her around because she truly flatter Roxanne's smoldering temptress looks.

"I think you mean 'was'. Shakespeare's dead." Ella said from Roxanne's left. She smiled secretly; she could always count on Ella to add some intelligence to conversations!

"Yeah, like Cassie _was_ a good artist," Leon commented from Tom's right, Roxanne looked up from her doodling to give him her confused look but he wasn't looking at her he was looking coldly at Ella and Ella had seemed to go paler then a ghost!

"Why do you care about that loser," Roxanne asked. She craved some entertainment since Jo was making an attempt to world's least punctual teacher award! Leon's head spun to meet her own and he stared her down with his intense eyes.

"Ok class," said a voice from the back of the class. Everyone turned to face who ever it was. David Tyrell stood in his Brown suit that suited his black skin perfectly. He stood looking his usual gorgeousness and as he walked down to the front of the class room Roxanne couldn't help but stare at his finely toned bum.

"Where's Ms. Watkins," asked Drusilla, a Goth girl who had the attitude of Roxanne without the social decency that kept Roxanne's sharp tongue in check! The question seemed to have pricked at David's heart strings as his face hardened to prevent tears from falling.

"Ms. Watkins has had an episode… she's been taken the hospital," David said and the whole group erupted into whispers except for Roxanne, Leon, Tom, Alex and Ella who stayed cool and calm. Anyway with old bitch Jo Watkins then they would bring in some crappy substitute.

"So who's taking over the class," Roxanne called out to David. Her voice had silenced the room. David looked her up and down, she didn't want to sound conceded but she knew the lure she had over men. Though she could never consider going with him she liked to tempt him, that's all they were; harmless flirting. But at that moment he needed solace and the way he looked at her made her heart turn to butterflies.

'No Roxanne!' her inner mind screamed. 'Don't ruin this relationship! Keep him at a safe distance and don't hurt him… or yourself!'

"I will," Said a man who had just walked into the room, everyone turned to face him. He was probably just about to turn 30 and judging by his boyish good looks he could easily swoon the hearts of the girls here. His sandy hair was swept back with gel and he walked confidently down to wear David stood.

Roxanne automatically sensed a certain kind of power emanating off of this new teacher and couldn't help but arch an eyebrow to show how impressed she was, of course this he noted.

"And you are…" Ella asked with bitterness and the teacher glared at her.

"Jeremiah…" The teacher replied and Tom and Leon sniggered at the lame name and in spite of her smiled. "But you can call me just Jez."

"Ok Just Jez," Leon said and everyone giggled.

"Alright that's enough Leon," David warned as he had a few departing words to Jez he walked out of the room, casting a sideward glance at Roxanne and they both smiled and slightly blushed.

'Roxanne…' her inner mind said in a warning tone.

They had been a set to read Hamlet and write a small poem on their favorite character in it as the bell rang Roxanne and her gang of four was the last to leave.

"Seeing as it a Friday night who wants to go out to a club," Alex offered and Roxanne rolled her eyes as she stood and gathered her things. "What?" Alex asked, her main objection was to earn her respect but her ultimate goal was to eliminate Roxanne at the top of the popularity pyramid and take her place. Roxanne knew this and it offended her that Alex presumed she was so clueless that she wouldn't know that!

"That's just so mundane!" Roxanne yawned she was only half listening to the conversation because the rest of her was keeping an eye on Jez to make sure he didn't leave before she could flirt with him. She couldn't wait to see his face as she flashed her cleavage.

"Ok so it's settled!" Ella said rubbing her hands together. "We meet in my room to begin to play murder in Medenham Hall."

"Excellent-" Roxanne began but before she could excuse herself and tell them to move on Jez had approached her.

"Roxanne… may I speak to you for a moment," he asked placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Run along." He said to the rest of her friends and they reluctantly walked out of the room.

"Yes Jez," she asked in a coy voice as she turned around but as soon as she had he had moved his hand from her shoulder to her waist and his other hand had moved to her perfectly done up hair and he was twirling her black locks around his fingers. This wasn't how it was meant to go! She was meant to take him by surprise.

"I can't help but notice how stunningly sexy you are," he said as he moved down to wear his fingers had lifted her hair and exposed her neck. He began to kiss it. Only lightly at first but soon he had traveled from her earlobe to the corner of her mouth; that's when she retracted.

"I don't date teachers…" Roxanne said pushing him away but he grabbed onto her waist and dragged her closer.

"But you can always have sex with them!" he said and she pushed him away harder, collecting herself and throwing open the door. "Think about it Roxanne!"

"Never," she yelled back and slammed the door shut behind her.


	4. Ella admits

Ella smoothed down her purple dress and knocked on Leon's door. Her mind traveled back to the comment he had made about Cassie and wondered what he had meant by it… there was no way he could know about Cassie being dead! No one but herself, Thelma, Azazeal and probably all of his followers knew…

Leon came to the door with dark jeans on that showed the top lining to his Calvin Klein underwear but he had no top on and it showed his well toned abs. he leaned against the door frame but kept the door only half open, a little bit of body language that showed Ella that she wasn't openly allowed inside.

"Hello Leon," she said smiling probably a little more then necessary. He kept his face straight and let a small smile slip across his face but it wasn't a friendly one…

"How can I help you," he asked and Ella cringed at his harsh tone. She had never acted so openly to a man before but all the same she knew this was no moment for mixed signals. The truth, she had learnt, was easily lost.

"Leon I need to know what you meant by your little comment today…" Ella said. He sighed and opened the door and allowed her to walk in she surveyed the room and noted that thankfully Tom wasn't there.

"You mean the comment about Cassie," he said as he bent down to look in the mirror as he tried to force a brush through it but gave up after a few moments.

"Yes, I need to know what you could have possibly meant!" Ella said he turned and faced her and his gorgeous looks made Ella bite her tongue in desire.

"You're a smart girl Ella, figure it out." He said walking over to his closet. Ella wanted to ask if he implied she was dead but if that wasn't what he meant then she would have given out too much. "I know she's dead." He said finally she looked up and saw him fully clothed and he sat on the bed next to her.

"How," was all Ella managed to squeeze out, she had buried that memory along with many others and she tried not to think about her foolish mistake that made her loose a friend.

"Thelma came to me in a dream, showed me how it happened," he replied and Ella narrowed her eyes. Of course it was Thelma! "She showed me everything actually! I know it all!" Leon said and he stood and took Ella's face in his hands and she looked up at him. "I know you were the one who killed Cassie."

The words came out and hit her and all of a sudden it was hard to swallow, it was as if she had been winded! How could Thelma just let him know this? Sure she knew that the ghost was upset with her but even Ella hadn't thought herself a killer and there was the one man Ella could actually love and he had written her off as a killer!

"Leon… I" Ella felt her words falter her as she looked down at her hands as they squeezed into anxious fists. "It was a mistake… I don't understand." She looked up at him as he looked down at her. She was searching his eyes for any signs that he was judging her but nothing but sorrow filled them. "Why'd she sacrifice herself?" Ella asked and Leon sighed ands knelt in front of her.

"She loved her child, more then anything else, more then her life! Malachi was her! He was a symbol of the fact that Cassie was able to love and beloved!" Leon said but Ella still didn't get it. "If she let you kill Malachi… I guarantee you she would have killed herself within a week of it." Ella looked over at him shocked.

"Really, oh well that makes me feel much better," she exclaimed sarcastically.

"It wasn't meant to make you feel better or worse," Leon said in his 'matter-of-fact' tone which always made Ella feel like a child.

"Do you think she'd ever forgive me," Ella asked and Leon got up and helped her up off his bed too.

"Let's find out," he replied looking at her with sincerity.

"What do you mean, Leon?"

"Let's help Azazeal get Cassie back," Leon said to her and all Ella could do was stand there speechless.

"We're mortal enemies! I'm not going to help him get Cassie back!" Ella said as she soon found her voice. Leon looked so disappointed that it felt as if Ella's heart had been ripped out.

"Fine, don't help me, I'll do it on my own," he said flinging his door open as a sign that he wanted her to leave.

"Wait," she said to Leon as she stood before him and put her hands around his waste and brought him closer to her. "I won't help Azazeal… but I have no problem helping you!" Leon's face brightened as he cracked a huge smile.

"Thank you so much Ella," he praised and before either of them could stop themselves, they found each others lips and began to kiss.

Ella knew as soon as she felt Leon take her head in his hands that it was meant to be! She felt him deepen their embrace and she did the same. After what felt like an eternity of sheer bliss had ended they stood looking at each other.

"Wow," Was all he let out.

"Tell me about it!" Ella replied as she still felt the pressure of his face against her own. Ella then took his hand as they both left the room and walked to her room to begin the game of murder in Medenham Hall.


	5. Roxanne finds Solace

Roxanne was still shaken up by what Jez has said to her, what he had purposed to her. Who did he think she was! She wasn't just some tramp! She had feelings, she had needs! She was lost in her thoughts as she walked up to Ella's room on her own. Alex had decided to go out and get a new outfit because the one she had chosen for today looked too much like Roxanne's.

'_But you can always have sex with them'_ Jez's words and it was beginning to get her irritated! She had only just recovered from her failed relationship with her art teacher! Maybe she should just shag Jez! Get it over with!

As she began to make a pro-con list of sleeping with Jez she bumped into someone, she looked up from the floor and saw she had knocked into Tom. He helped her up and she smiled her apology.

"Come on," Tom said as they began to walk together.

"Tom…" Roxanne began as they walked through the silent halls. "Do you think I'm a slut?" She had never asked someone such a question because it wasn't her personality but Jez had really shaken her up!

"No Roxanne!" he replied and Roxanne could sense he was being serious; she turned and faced his honest eyes. "You had a bit of a down period," Tom said and Roxanne remembered it all too well. "But you've come back on top!"

"You're right Tom," Roxanne and they joined with a hug. Roxanne thought about what would happen to her perfect life if she went back with a teacher. It would bring her self esteem down, she'd have to become a lot quieter about her love life and she wouldn't be able to act herself in that particular class.

"Come on Roxie! What's up?"

"Nothing really Tom… I've just been thinking, you know… too much time on my hands," she replied and they both laughed. They walked further to Ella's room in a much happier mood. Roxanne finally decided against going with Jez! Every time she thought of him her mind spun into a hateful void!

Tom knocked on the door and Ella greeted them with a happy smile. Roxanne noted that she projected a glow that Roxanne longed for! She greeted the two with a hug and then stepped aside to give them access to her room. In the room Leon stood at the window looking out at the midnight sky.

"Hey mate," Tom greeted with kindness. Leon turned around and grinned, the moonlight reflecting in his eyes. Roxanne turned around and saw Ella smiling over at Leon and she couldn't help but give Ella kudos for her taste in guys!

"We're just waiting on Alex now," Ella said. Roxanne rolled her eyes a sighed irritably. Typical Alex to be late.

"While we're waiting for Alex I'll just explain what's going on here," Ella said and everyone sat down to notice, that was one of the things Roxanne noticed from the start with Ella; she just demanded attention and respect! "You see, in this hate," she began motioning to one of the two top hats that lay on her bed. "There are five sheets of paper. Each with a different shield on them; for example if you have poison shield then you are immune to poison. In my other top hat, there are five sheets of paper all with a name of a weapon, e.g. poison." Ella explained. "We run around the castle and if any of you bump into each other then you present your weapon and your shield, you do not have the proper shield then you're killed. Last one standing wins!" Roxanne felt anticipation rise in her stomach.

Finally Alex arrived and was explained about the game also. Roxanne thrust her hand into each top hat and brought out her weapon and her defense.

**Weapon: Bow and arrows**

**Shield: Sword**

"On the count of five," Ella said as they all went and stood in her hallway, gearing up to run like mad savages. "Five, four, three, two… one!" and with the last word that left the red head's mouth Roxanne shot up the steps closest to her that led up to the top level.

Roxanne felt energy overcome her as she ran up the long corridor, she stopped and finally realized how strained her muscles were. As she leaned against a door at the very end of the hallway she sighed deeply. Suddenly she heard footsteps quickly mount the stairs. Roxanne looked around for the quickest possible exit and turned to the door behind her. Her hands swiftly turned the door handle and she ran inside, taking extra care to close it gently behind her.

"Oh thank goodness," Roxanne said sighing again as she placed her hand to the now closed door.

"Roxanne?" asked a voice from behind her, she swiftly turned around, petrified of who it may be. But when her eyes met those of David Tyrell's she no longer cowered.

"Yeah, you scared me," Roxanne sighed as she put her hand to her fast paced heart. He smiled and motioned for her to come over to a seat next to his own. She realized she had run into his own private library where he had been sitting reading. "Sorry for intruding…" she said cautiously.

"Oh no problem, I should probably have the company. Before I turn into one of those mad hatters who just reads books and doesn't talk to anyone!" they both laughed at what he had said.

"And to think I thought you were Jez," Roxanne said, she truly felt fear when she thought the person who had called her name moments before was Jez.

"Is that why you were afraid? You thought it was Jez," David asked and it took Roxanne off guard. She hadn't expected him to be so quick on analyzing her words. "Why on earth would you be afraid of him?"

Roxanne didn't know if she could tell David, but all she could do was bring her knees up to her chest and sigh. "He… said some things to me today…" she said looking over at David who nodded, coaxing the rest of the story from her.

"What sort of things, Roxanne?"

"Things that made me feel useless…" she continued.

"Did he comment on some of your school work?" Roxanne smiled at how innocent that sounded to what Jez had actually done.

"No, he made me feel dirty and ashamed and … furious!" Roxanne proclaimed and David stared at her with an unnerving stare that seemed to drag the confession from her. "He proposed that we form a sexual relationship! He said in such a vulgar way I felt like nothing! I felt as if I was the dirt underneath his fingernails!"

David stood from his seat and brought Roxanne for a hug as he began to cry tears she didn't know existed. David drew from her and his eyes searched her own, he was more then any man she had ever known and she still wasted her energy on all the low life guys around her.

"He is a vulgar man I should never have hired!" David stated and Roxanne smiled but placed a calming hand upon his arm.

"He's no bother; I do not plan on doing anything with any of the likes of him!" She said as her eyelids grew heavy as sleep encroached on her. David looked into her eyes once more and his face showed something she didn't recognize.

"By the likes of him… do you mean teachers?" David asked and Roxanne's sleepy brain tried to fumble for an answer.

"I only meant that I have no intention of going with a guy who thinks of me for one thing and one thing only, an empty vessel waiting to be filled!" she replied and David nodded, he then walked over to his chair and took away the foot rest that was very large and when placed at the foot of Roxanne's chair was high enough to make a perfectly comfortable bed! He then reached into a cupboard and brought out a pillow and blanket.

"Sleep here for tonight… Jez is on night patrol and by the way you told that story I think he'll be patrolling around your room tonight!" David said caringly as he fluffed the pillow and placed it under Roxanne's head. "I'll stay here to guard you ok?"

"With you around I know I'm safe," she replied to her knight. She felt her eyelids shut heavily but her mind had not yet turned off as she listened to David turn the pages of his book. She then heard him say something totally unexpected.

"I don't think of you as just an object waiting to be filled, my Roxanne." And then Roxanne's mind raced happily as it thought of reasons why such a great guy like David would ever fall for someone like Roxanne!


	6. Azazeal hears the statistics

Azazeal sat in his library, the walls packed with dusty old books that were possibly older then him, but he wasn't looking at those books, he wasn't looking at any book. In his hands was a silver framed photo, the picture inside of the picture was Cassie. Her blond hair was blowing away from her face as she stood under a tree; her blue eyes gazed into the camera as she smiled sweetly. It was a sunny morning and the early sun highlighted her dimples. He sighed and stoked the outline of her jaw, he missed her terribly…

Malachi was now 17 years old and knew the truth of how his mother died; he had just as much hate for Ella Dean as Azazeal did the memory of the night when that infuriating child had stabbed Cassie still fresh and painful in Azazeal's mind.

Someone in the doorway cleared their throat and Azazeal looked up at them momentarily – Tobias, his informant stood at the door. Tobias had long black hair that reached his elbows and almost golden eyes, his Middle Eastern accent strong as he talked.

"You may enter, Tobias," said Azazeal calmly, looking back at his picture of Cassie, why had he lost her? She was the only one he had ever loved since Herath, and now she left, and unlike Herath, she left a gaping hole in his heart. It didn't help that Malachi was so like Cassie, he had her kind heart and drawing skills, but also her lips and eyes… and her smile.

Tobias entered and sat down in the leather chair opposite Azazeal, awaiting him to put the photo of Cassie down before talking to him, Tobias respected the fact that Azazeal had loved Cassie and he gave Azazeal space to mourn her. With a sigh, Azazeal put the picture down on the table next to him and looked up at Tobias, who was all too anxious to get started.

"How are the researchers going on finding a way to get Cassie back?" Azazeal asked, it was one of the main jobs he had put his Nephelim on, and Azazeal required regular updates.

"Steady progress," Tobias answered, it was always his answer and it was beginning to get on Azazeal's nerves. But Tobias quickly moved on. "But there are many other groups working towards getting your witch back!" he said, Azazeal furrowed his brow.

"What would they gain from getting me my love back?" Azazeal asked and Tobias smiled, he was very pleased to be able to give his boss quick answers.

"They know she is your only weakness! They'll bring her back and use her as bait to get negotiations with you," Tobias replied. "One of my sources have even caught wind that Ella is helping another student from Mednemham to get Cassie back!"

Azazeal laughed bitterly. "She would never do that; getting Cassie back would be starting an emotional warfare! Ella doesn't work that way."

"If you say so," Tobias said, scribbling something down on a piece of parchment.

"How are the other groups' progresses on bringing Cassie back?" Azazeal asked and Tobias stalled answering but as soon as Azazeal fixed him a hard stare the truth came tumbling out.

"They're quite close sir…" he replied an Azazeal looked away quickly, his mind quickly trying to form a plan.

"Well heighten surveillance on those groups," came a voice from the door, they both looked up and saw Malachi leaning against the frame, his voice showing the intensity that Azazeal's usually expressed. "That's got to be obvious, then when they finally do achieve in bringing my mother back, break in and steal her!" Tobias looked down shamefully scribbled down a few more words.

"Well, I best be off," he said then scurried toward the door. Malachi stepped into the room and fell down into the chair that Tobias had once sat.

"I don't know why you keep such useless twats, like him, around," Malachi said with a shrug. Azazeal just gave him a half smile.

There was a long silence as Azazeal closed his eyes and lay back in his chair, still wondering if the rumors of Ella were true… Finally, Malachi spoke.

"Dad, do you think any will ever get mum back?" he asked, Azazeal's eyes shot open and he saw that Malachi was gazing sadly at the picture of Cassie.

"We can only hope son, and try," he said. Malachi was unsatisfied by the answer so he just rolled his eyes. "I miss her too, don't ever think I don't." added Azazeal, Malachi looked up at him and nodded.


	7. Leon and Ella wake up

_This is the first day of my life,  
Glad I didn't die before I met you  
But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you  
And I'd probably be happy._

-- The First day of my life, Bright Eyes

The sunlight shone into Leon's eyes as he lay entwined in Ella's purple bed sheets, his hair falling messily into his eyes as he tried to sit up. The room was one bright haze as his eyes tried to adjust to the late morning sun. The window was wide open, blowing warm wind into the room and setting off wind chimes in the distance and blowing her white curtains. He looked to the space next to him and saw that Ella wasn't lying next to him.

"Ella," he called out in a worried voice. Ever since Leon learnt of Ella's past and all the enemies she had made, and also being her boyfriend meant they were his enemies too, he was always very protective of Ella. "Where are you?"

"Hey, you're awake," she pointed out; she was sitting at a roundtable that was sat in front of her window. The fact she had a steaming bowl of spaghetti in front of her he wondered what time it was. He rolled over and looked at the clock at Ella's bedside table and it was 11:30 am, he groaned and sat up, Ella still smiling at him.

"Man that was a great sleep in!" Leon said, stretching his hands toward the ceiling his fingertips just brushing against the purple crystal chandelier.

"Aw, did I tire you out last night," Ella asked playfully, Leon just scoffed and she stood up, walking over to the bed and hopped on. Her face came up to his and she laughed, wiping something off his cheek. "Lipstick," she explained and he laughed, bringing her face in for a kiss.

She was fully dressed in black tight jeans and brown buckle up boots that almost reached her knees, she wore a white long sleeved dress top with a large collar and a small black brass buttoned vest hugged her waist. Leon couldn't stop himself from running his hands from her neck to the tip of her thigh.

"I made enough pasta for two," she said getting up and throwing Leon his overnight pack. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" Leon replied as he pulled on his baggy jeans and blue top, she sat back down at the table and emptied the remainder of the pot into his bowl. On his way off the bed and to the table he had to step over many ancient texts, many in languages only Ella could decrypt, and large papers bound in old wood.

They had been studying those texts to try and find a way to get Cassie out form the hell she had been condemned too, and they hadn't been making any real progress… It would see that they couldn't get Cassie out of the abyss without releasing all the other demons that dwelled there with her.

"Made any progress while I was asleep?" Leon asked once he had made it through and was now sitting back in her large light blue armchair. The large window looked out onto the green grass that ran into the forest just beyond the school grounds.

"Yeah, apparently we have to perform the ceremony on midnight of El Dia De Los Muertos, its when spiritual energy is at their peek," Ella explained Leon looked very confused, he ran through his hair that still stood on end from not combing it once he got out of bed.

He always got this queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when Ella would study with out him. He would never presume to be able to keep up with Ella in what she was so experienced in, and Leon knew he slowed Ella down when he tried to understand what the hell the books were saying… but he worried that if he wasn't able to keep up with Ella she would grow tired of him and then dump him.

Ella looked up and spotted the look on Leon's face, which was so easily read, and her face suddenly softened. She leaned across the table and placed her hand on top of his own.

"Ok," she began with clarity. "Before we go any further, I just want to make this clear. I've had men, who are my equal at this sort of thing, and they are all dreadfully boring and I have never…" her voice faltered, Ella took a deep breath of courage and looked up at him again. "I have never loved anyone more then I love you, promise me you'll remember it."

A smile spread across Leon's lips, "I'll never forget it," he said and she smiled. "I love you too," he blurted out and she just laughed at his red blushing cheeks.


	8. Thelma really is trying to move on

_Don't lea__ve me hanging _

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high _

_On such a breakable thread_

-- My Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne

Thelma stared out at the pouring rain is it fell against the oak trees, the grey sky fitting her dismal mood oh so well. She sat on a café stool that looked out onto the quiet village street that she could remember walking down with Cassie; everything around her was just one sharp painful string of memories. It was as if Thelma _had_ passed on and was condemned to hell, and her punishment was to live with the reminder she had lost her one and only love and she will never get her back!

Leon and Ella sat at a table across the pub; they were all smiled as they leaned in close and whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears. She glared at them in extreme jealousy, why hadn't she had been so lucky to find anyone to do that with her? She wished form the bottom of her heart that Cassie had loved Thelma the way Thelma loved her…

Ella noticed the ghost and waved her over with a smile spread across her face, Thelma gave out a huge sigh and got up from the table, walking with hunched shoulders to where Ella and Leon sat. She flopped down onto a vacant chair at the table.

"Hey Thelma," Leon greeted and Thelma just stared at him with a dropped jaw, how could he see her? Thelma was under the impression that only magical people could see her, like Cassie or Ella.

"Can he see me," she asked Ella attempting to use her most uninterested tone.

"Yeah, I gave him some potion that opens his third eye and lets him see supernatural beings," Ella explained smiling proudly at Leon.

"I'm so happy for you," Thelma sneered, she never liked Leon. He was always so cruel to herself of Cassie, and his insults hurt Cassie the most because she cared about what he thought.

Thelma knew she was being a bitch, but she wasn't going to make this easy for the pair of them, she was all alone in the world and it was because of Ella, and when Thelma had told Leon the shocking truth – he went and fell in love with her anyway!

"I'll go get us another pint, you want one Thelma?" Leon asked, getting up from the table.

"It's the least you can do," Thelma said quietly and with that Leon happily left Thelma alone with Ella. Who just sighed heavily and glared at Thelma.

"Why are you being so cruel to Leon," Ella asked and Thelma laughed bitterly. "Look, he's a good man! I know he used to be a jerk – but he's changed!"

"I don't know… the things he said – it's hard to just forgive and forget…" Thelma said sadly, Ella nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I know. But people grow up and change. Please, just give him a chance!" Ella said and Thelma looked into her friend's pleading eyes. She felt her cold attitude crumbling and her natural kindness coming back to her.

"God, you're acting as if you're in love with him," Thelma laughed but when she didn't here Ella laughing Thelma just stared at her. "Oh god, you _are_ in love with him?"

"I can't help myself Thelma," Ella said as she leaned in. "When I'm around him I feel safe and I feel like I can be myself, I haven't felt that way in a long time! And the fact that he's just a regular guy, not hung up on a massive ego or obsessed with filling out some old destiny, its so refreshing!" she stopped herself short and smiled lightly, "Sorry, I'm babbling…"

"Its ok, I totally understand – you're in love," Thelma said and Ella laughed quietly. "And I guess he must be a really lovely man to be able to get you!"

"Yeah he is," Ella said quietly then with a sly smile she added, "But the sex is a huge factor also!" the girls broke into a large snigger.

"You're so bad," Thelma said half admiringly.

Leon appeared at the table with three pints on a large wooden tray, he smiled down at the two of them. He put the tray down and Thelma quickly grabbed the one she thought was biggest.

She took a deep sigh in and looked onto the two, maybe she could let go of her anger and be able to grieve Cassie in a healthy way. To remember her best friend for all the good times they had shared and not the way she had died.


	9. Roxanne finds a different kind of angel

**_come on people feedback!! purdy please!_**

Many months had passed since Roxanne had fallen sound asleep in David's office, and so many things had changed. David talked to Roxanne as less of a student and more as a companion. Roxanne had never told him that she had over heard him that other night when he had admitted his feelings for her. But there was no doubting things had changed in a major way! Jez still thought that he had a shot at Roxanne, despite her countless rejections, and kept propositioning her.

Everyone seemed to be changing! Leon had reformed; he had stopped making snide comments and judging people and had become much more focussed at school. With his previous girlfriends Leon really only wanted one thing from them, and ignored them when he didn't get it. Now he was with Ella, they spent most of their time together; Roxanne hung out with when she wasn't talking to David. The pair spent heaps of time in the library, and lately they had been spending practically every waking moment there!

The five of them, Leon, Ella, Tom, Alex and herself, all sat at a circular table as the end of their art class came to the end. Roxanne wore a crimson red plated mini skirt she had spent a fortune on! She paired it with black high heels and a black singlet, it was all topped off by a red cardigan but it was now hanging on the back of the chair as she lounged on her library chair. Roxanne could feel her brain shutting down out of pure boredom.

"God, when is this class going to end," whined Tom, they had piles of books about the history of art, they were _supposed_ to be studying for an upcoming test but no one could be bothered.

"Another five minutes until freedom," Alex replied looking down at her phone. She wore black skinny jeans and a red long sleeved shirt, Roxanne still hated Alex for still copying Roxanne.

"What are we going to do this weekend?" Tom asked as he flipped through a Monet book with out looking at the pages. "The exams are coming up so these are last few weeks before we live and breathe school work!"

"It is El Dia De Los Muertos, day of the dead! People throw all kinds of mad parties," Alex said but no one was really in the mood for those kinds of parties.

"Well, Leon and I are booked solid the whole weekend," Ella said, she wore brown leather Doc Martins that went up to her knees, she wore a light purple lace dress with a flower design subtly worked into it with a beige silk slip underneath. Roxanne was slightly jealous of Ella's wardrobe, wishing she could be daring enough to wear clothing that was a little left of centre…

Tom began to make smooching sounds and everyone giggled until the teacher gave them a hard look. Leon just picked up a hard book and threw it at Tom, missing the man by a mere few centimetres.

"Shut up, Tom," Leon scolded and Tom just picked the book up and tossed it back with the rest of the books.

"Well, as soon as school's out, I'm going for a walk," Roxanne said, she wanted to sort her mind out about whether her and David were actually going to take their relationship into romantic territory…

"A walk," scoffed Alex, Roxanne just ignored her – something had caught Roxanne's eye, Ella's bag was completely crammed filled with old books that the top wasn't even latched properly.

"You're naughty Ella," Roxanne exclaimed nudging the bag with her foot, Ella just stared at her with a half confused half suspicious look. "Are these all Karma Sutra books?" she asked, Tom and Alex sniggered at Ella and Leon.

"Um, of course they are," Ella said snatching up her bag and wrapping her arms tightly around it. Roxanne wondered if perhaps the pair was lying but the school bell rang out and they all hopped out of their seats.

"Come on, Alex," Tom said turning to her. "I'll take you out for dinner at the pub." Alex nodded and they walked out of the library. Roxanne turned to get her sweater on but when she turned around Leon and Ella were gone.

Roxanne walked out of the library and was about to turn left, which took her outside when she saw Ella and Leon standing in the corridor to the right, chatting furtively in hushed tones. Roxanne walked up to them and began to hear snippets of their conversation.

"Do you think we're ready to bring her back," Leon asked.

"Yes, yes, tonight is the night we bring Cassie out of there," Ella replied, Roxanne stopped dead in her tracks, were they talking about Cassie Hughes? That art weirdo that went missing about year previous… Leon noticed Roxanne standing there and suddenly stood up straight, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"Gosh, did I say Cassie, I meant Kasey… Kasey Chambers! I'm getting her CD from the store in town this afternoon." He explained, Roxanne believed him – Leon had horrid taste in music!

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come for a walk with me, I'm not going into town but I am walking through the forest," Roxanne said to the two of them, "That one that runs along that path to all those old churches."

"Thank you, but no thank you," Ella said shrugging, she then placed her hand on Leon's shoulder. "He's so very eager to get started!"

Roxanne laughed then pointed her finger sternly at her, "Down boy!" she said playfully and they all laughed. "Well, I'll see you all later then."

Roxanne turned and walked off and heard Ella and Leon continuing to talk in their same hissing voices.

"That was close, come on, we have to start the ritual at midnight!" Ella said but she then went out of ear shot of Roxanne.

Roxanne walked down the path as it weaved through the forest; the sky was turning a dark grey as clouds began to cover the sun. The warm wind blew across Roxanne's face and through the green leaves and strong branches around her. She took out her long brown cot from her bag and slipped it on and fastened the brass buttons.

Roxanne came upon a squirrel that looked around frightfully, as squirrels do, and she bent down and smiled at it.

"Hello Mr. Squirrel," she said, thankful no one could see her – she was talking to a squirrel after all. "I'm going down to that group of old buildings down the path," she was saying but a twig cracked just off in the distance, both she and the squirrel stared fixedly from that direction but Roxanne shook herself out of it, she was acting just as skittish as the squirrel!

"Well, I'm off," she said standing up straight, the squirrel gave out a large squeak and ran off in the other direction. "Stupid squirrel…" Roxanne muttered as she walked on.

The clouds had almost blacked out the sun so now the forest was lit by a dim light and Roxanne couldn't tell how late it had gotten. She walked quickly along the path, keeping her eyes down at her feet as she heard something like whispering. But it was just the wind rustling the leaves … Right?

When she finally did look up she noticed she was standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest, the path behind her looked darker then what she had remembered and in front of her there were at least five different passages, all dark, and all going in different directions.

"Memo to self if I make out of this alive," Roxanne said to herself, turning around to try and figure where the hell she actually was, "Bring a map next time I decide to go on a walk."

"Who goes there," someone called out, Roxanne turned around quickly, but the voice sounded like the person was up in the tree tops. The voice was female but it had a strong French accent to it.

"Um, Roxanne…" she replied, brushing her black locks out of her eyes.

"Are you one of Azazeal's men?" the voice asked.

"Excuse me," Roxanne called out in an outraged tone, "I am not a man!"

"Quite obviously not," laughed the woman, but the voice was right behind Roxanne now, Roxanne whipped around and came face to face with the lady. She had light purple hair that was teased into curls; the rest of her hair was platted into a long braid that swayed with the wind. She wore a brown leather short skirt and Romanesque sandals like the one's she had seen in The Gladiator. Her top seemed to be made of what looked like banana leaves and tied together with vines.

"And I don't know anyone named Azazeal," Roxanne said with a shrug.

"So are you his witch?" the woman asked and Roxanne shook her head. "But you are young, and his witch was young…" the pixie woman said.

"I'm no one's witch," Roxanne insisted.

"But his witch was blond, and you are not a blond," the woman said and Roxanne nodded, deciding not to say the rude comment she had just thought of. "So you're just a regular human?"

"It would appear so," said Roxanne, she had never been so confused!

A tree branch snapped and Roxanne and the pixie one turned to face where the noise had come from. A set of yellow eyes peered out from the darkness and a loud snarl came from the same direction.

"What the hell is that?" Roxanne called out, the fear so evident in her cry. Suddenly a woman dropped down from tree and landed next to the first French woman. She had pink hair that was held up in two buns just behind her ears that were held in place by tree branches. She wore a dress that seemed to be made of rose petals, she said something in French, well it sounded like French, to the first woman and she nodded.

"You better get going, tonight is the most dangerous night of the year, and now that she is coming back… well that makes it all the more dangerous!" the woman replied turning around and reaching her hand deep into a whole in the tree's trunk.

"Excuse me, but who's coming back?" Roxanne asked and the second lady laughed in disbelief.

"That witch… the demon lord's bride, she who brought the devil's son unto the world; she comes tonight and all beings are in this forest looking for her, all thirsty for her blood!" she said and Roxanne gasped.

"In _this_ forest, _tonight_?" Roxanne asked her eyes wide with fear.

"That is what I said," she replied, the first French woman turned around and was carrying two long silver swords, throwing one at her other French friend who caught its handle just before it went flying at Roxanne's head.

"Well, Roxanne," said the more friendly of the two pixie like women. "I'd go home if I were you; human's like you aren't prepared to face what dwells in this forest."

The other pixie woman looked up at the sky and then to the other woman, "Ten minutes to midnight, she comes in 10 minutes," she said and the first woman nodded motioning for Roxanne to hurry back to Medenham hall down the path she came from when another French voice called out from the top of the trees.

Roxanne decided just to leave, she walked quickly towards her path but skinny arms wrapped around her and wrenched her back towards the middle of the clearing. Roxanne wriggled out of the grasp and turned and saw the French woman standing behind her.

"What the hell," Roxanne cried, the wind kicked up and whipped the ground out and continued to blow at a severe force through the trees.

"Are you crazy, you could have been killed by them!" she yelled, Roxanne stared down the dark path. An angry snarl sounded from the dark passage way and a hideously huge claw reached out, just missing them by a few inches, it dragged back into the dark taking lumps of grass as it did.

"They are closing in on us," she said to Roxanne and shoved her in the opposite direction from where the claw had come from. "Run and don't stop until you get somewhere safe!"

Roxanne stumbled away from the two pixies, and towards a random dark path. It is a proven fact that a human will out run any predator until she can't possibly run any more, they will run with bleeding soles and cut legs. As she ran she heard more snarls but she didn't bother to look around her into the yellow eyes that watched her. Her high heels had slipped off and were now only being held onto her feet by straps around her ankles, causing god only knows how many blisters or bleeding toes.

The path she ran down was hard to see as it winded through the trees that swayed with the strong wind. Roxanne didn't bother to look behind her at the monsters who watched her run by.

Roxanne finally stumbled out of the forest and after a few moments of standing there she realised she wasn't breathing, with one large gasp she began to look around to where she was. In front of her stood an abandoned church surrounded by a tall wrought iron fence. Roxanne knew that inside the forest there were many old abandoned buildings spotted about, but Roxanne had never come across this one.

Thunder cracked down from the sky and hit the large cross at the top of the white steeple making the dark church even more ominous; Roxanne turned around and saw multiple sets of tallow eyes smiling at her from the even darker looking forest. She felt her knees began to wobble as she slowly turned and then dashed off towards the abandoned church.

With much effort she finally opened the rusty gate and shut it closed before she sprinted up the path and came to the church's double doors. They were made of heavy wood with big iron bolts that held it fast against the aging stone walls. Roxanne's hand grabbed the large handle and wrenched it open, taking a last glance out at the dark forest as the clouds above threatened to pour heavily, and she ran inside and slammed the door shut against the wind.

It was too dangerous to go back to school through the forest that surrounded the ancient church so Roxanne just fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. Did those creatures think she was that witch? Did they all want to kill her?

"I'm not who you're looking for," she sobbed into her knees. "I'm not her!" she insisted but the thunder had grown louder and the monsters outside had begun howling and snarling so now Roxanne couldn't even hear what she was saying. She reached into her bag and brought out her phone.

**11:59.40** – Almost midnight… that was when this witch was supposed to come.

Roxanne stood up and moved away from the door, she sat down in one of the pews and tried to remain calm, but try as she might she couldn't block out the monstrous snarls and her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

There was a loud crack from the thunder when Roxanne's mobile clock turned to midnight. The roars from the monsters had died down to a dull roar and Roxanne held her breath in anticipation.

Suddenly the roof of the church seemed to glow a heavenly white, just ahead of Roxanne at the alter of the church white glowing lines formed the shape of a six pointed star. It glowed so brightly Roxanne almost had to shield her eyes. Suddenly lit particles of light, looking quite similar to snow, began to fall down from the roof and down to the star.

But instead of falling into a pile it fell down onto something, like someone was lying there, but Roxanne couldn't see them. The light shaped the curve of a woman's waist, the circle of the head. Slowly the light had consumer the whole form and glowed brighter then anything Roxanne had ever seen, she had looked away, the light lit up the whole church in its warm glow. The church was suddenly plunged into darkness again, Roxanne snapped her head around and what she saw shocked her.

The star had been singed into the marble floor and in it, to Roxanne's shock, was a woman. She looked no older then Roxanne and had long blond hair that fell over her body that was now covered in a brown tattered dress.

Roxanne slowly stood up and walked slowly over to the woman, her hands and knees still shaking uncontrollably. The woman moaned loudly and Roxanne squealed in fright.

"Oh, my head..." the woman said, the voice sounded oddly familiar to Roxanne. "Where the hell am I?" The blond was now pushing herself up into a sitting position. Roxanne was about to run back out of the church when she heard the girl begin to cry, her sobs were long and heart wrenching. "Where am I?" she repeated over and over through her wails.

"Hi, I'm Roxanne..." Roxanne said, beginning to advance on the girl, who still had her back turned. "You're in England, in a church..."

"England," the girl repeated her voice shaky. "Am I on earth?" she asked.

"What, of course you are, where else would you be?" Roxanne asked, then again the girl just fell from the sky, she's probably an angel! Roxanne was now standing behind the girl; she sat down and crossed her legs, looking at the back of her head of blond hair. "Hey, turn around so we can talk..."

"Did you say your name was Roxanne?" asked the girl.

"That's what I said," Roxanne replied lightly, the girl began to turn slow around, from the look of her nobly knees and battered hands; this girl has had a very rough day. Finally the girl was face to face to with Roxanne.

Roxanne let out a loud screech as she looked into the blue eyes that stared back at her.

"C-Cassie..." she asked, her voice was lower then a whisper. The girl nodded back, Roxanne shut her eyes tight, shaking her head. When she opened her eyes she would expect it would all be a dream.

She opened them back up and still met Cassie's blue eyes, her skin was china doll white but cut up with a bleeding dash on her forehead and a long bruise across her chest. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were tear stained as they stared wide eyed back at Roxanne.

"I heard you were dead!" Roxanne clarified and Cassie nodded.

"I _was_ dead, and I was sent to..." Cassie broke down into tears and by instinct Roxanne wrapped her arms around her. "It was horrible!" Cassie bawled into Roxanne's shoulder. "But now I'm back... why am I back?"

"I have no idea," Roxanne shrugged, there was an ear cracking growl from outside and Roxanne remembered what the hell _she_ was doing in the church. "There are monsters outside! They're all waiting for this witch to appear!" She exclaimed and Cassie nodded solemnly.

"I know, I'm the witch," Cassie admitted as she peeled herself off the marble floor. Roxanne still sat there- her jaw dropped. She looked up at Cassie, her hand out for Roxanne, Roxanne grabbed it and Cassie hauled her up.

"You're a witch?" Roxanne asked as Cassie looked around the church as she calculated a way out. Cassie nodded distractedly.

"Ok, there's a back door that leads to a winding path, it takes us around the forest but its better then walking through the forest." Cassie said, rubbing her hands up and down her arms in an effort to keep warm. Without thinking about it Roxanne slipped her own coat off and gave it to Cassie.

"To keep you warm," Roxanne said to Cassie who gratefully accepted it. "How do you know about all these paths?"

"I walked along here a lot," she replied simply as she ran off to the back of the church. Roxanne obediently followed and when they reached a small wood door that opened up to an open path she couldn't help but look over at Cassie admiringly.

"Come on," Cassie urged as she ran off into the darkness, Roxanne right behind her.

"How many people are actually after your blood," Roxanne panted as they ran on.

"Too many to count," Cassie replied, ducking a low hanging tree branch.

As Roxanne ducked the branch too she continued interrogating her. "Any of them trustworthy?"

"One, I think... But he's to dangerous to go to right now," said Cassie.

"You mean Azazeal," Roxanne asked, remembering that the pixie had mentioned him and that Cassie was 'his witch'.

"How do you know about Azazeal?"

"A little pixie told me," Roxanne replied with a smile.

"Yes, Azazeal, but I'll have to wait a few days until I can go to him..."

From then on they ran in silence, the howls and roars fading into the distance. As the rooftop of Mednemham Hall peaked out over the tree tops.


	10. Cassie tries to stabalise

Cassie stared into the mirror that hung on Roxanne's bedroom wall, She had just woken from the first night of straight sleep in years but she still felt as if she could sleep for a few years more. Roxanne slept on the couch, the spare quilt wrapped tightly around her, the night had been a cold and windy one and even now at 9am the clouds covered the sky in false night as the rain bucketed down.

Cassie looked back at herself, her once long blond hair looked frazzled and knotted and her face showed its many scars. But the one thing that Cassie looked at and felt sudden heart ache was the two tattoos that ran down the left side of her neck starting from the base of her ear and working their way the the base of her neck.

She knew what the markings meant and she knew that if anyone saw them then _they _would know what it meant, and to anyone else but one man, those two significant tattoos were a death sentance. She ran her hand over the long line of egyptian writing that finish with a singal hebrew symbal and a tear ran down her cheek.

Roxanne stirred behind her, Cassie spun around and saw that she had woken up and was now yawning. Her hair was perfectly combed back into two long plats and she wore pink flannel pajamas. She gazed at Cassie for a moment, as if trying to figure out why she was there, and then she remembered.

"God, Cassie," Roxanne gasped, standing up and rushing over to Cassie. "You look like crap!"

"Oh, thank you," Cassie exclaimed, but she knew it was true.

"Here, I know what to do," Roxanne said suddenly smiling, Cassie smiled back uncertainly. "I'll call in sick today and I'll take you out shopping for some," she looked down at Cassie's tattered dress. "Some new clothes and some make up... definetly some make up!"

"Oh thanks, but its not really safe for me to go out today..." Cassie tried to explain but Roxanne held up her hand.

"You need new clothes or your going to be miserable until we can find you safe passage back to Azazeal," Roxanne exclaimed. Cassie let a smile break out across her face, she never knew Roxanne noticed so much. Roxanne's eyes suddenly fell on Cassie's neck, she instictvly tried to hide it but Roxanne was too quick for her.

"What's that," she asked, brushing the blond strands Cassie had moved to hide the tattoo away to reveal the long black brand.

"Its like title of ownership," Cassie replied, her voice shaky. "This long line of egyption symbols means i am Azazeal's and no one else's, any man who touches me with that intent will pay for it. The second one means Malachi, its hebrew for Watcher but its also what Azazeal named our son. This shows that I am priceless to the Nephilim, Azazeal's warriors, and they will protect me at all costs."

"Well that's good, that mean people will be afraid to come near you!" Roxanne said, but the look on Cassie's face made her rethink what she just said. "Right..."

"Can I borrow you're concealer?" Cassie asked and Roxanne nodded. She turned to go get it from her dressing table but Cassie knew a quicker way to get it. She pointed to the pale concealer and flicked her forefinger, it shot across the room and into Cassie's hand. She began to dab it on to the tattoo's covering them up. Roxanne just satred dumbfounded at Cassie. "Usually these tattoo's would be a good thing, but right now they are just shouting for someone to kill more or kidnap me, and I'm in no mood for either."

Roxanne walked over to her phone and dialed a few numbers, after a short while she began to talk to David, probably the only trustworthy teacher left in Medneham.

"Hey David," she said sweetly. "I'm feeling a sick today (she added a few coughs for dramtics and carried on in a whispy voice), I don't think i'll be attending classes today... No, don't come here! I'm fine, I think its just a cold... David, I'm fine, but thank you for being so concerned... Ok, bye!"

When Roxanne hung up the phone she looked over at Cassie to cath her smiling knowingly at the raven haired girl. She stood up and gave Cassie a 'don't you judge me' look before she gathered up a few clothes and walked into her walk in wardrobe to change.

"I didn't think taht was David's style, sleeping with a student," Cassie said casually, a pair of loose jeans and a baggy ACDC top flew from the closet and hit her in the face.

"We aren't sleeping together, you git," Roxanne yelled from inside the wardrobe. Cassie slipped off her old dress that fell in tatters to the floor as Roxanne continued to talk. "And so what if we have a little thing for each other, need I remind you Cassie that you slept with a demon lord and gave birth to the devil's son!"

Cassie just ignored Roxanne as she slipped on the baggy clothes that hid her figure, she walked up to Roxanne's dressing table and slipped her long back hair into a hair tie low on her head. Roxanne stpped out of her closet wearing a short purple skirt, black leggings and a long sleeved black tutle neck wrapped in a double buttoned fitted jacket.

"How do you manage to look like you sauntered out of Vogue each day," Cassie asked skeptically, looking somewhat like a man in her baggy attire.

"Pure talent," Roxanne replied quickly, throwing Cassie a baggy jumper that had the words NEW YORK written across the chest. Roxanne hid a snigger at Cassie as they left the room as descreetly as possible.

"Remember," Cassie hissed in Roxanne's ear as they dashed across the parking lot to Roxanne's sleek black car in the pouring rain. "No one is to be trusted!"

They drove down the winding path, Cassie looked in the mirror and watched Medneham Hall fade into a rainy haze of fog and trees. Finally the dense forest cleared and small cafe's and little shops began to appear. Roxanne parked infront of a small upper class clothing shop and hopped out of the car over to Cassie's side and held up her umbrella to sheild her from the rain as they ran into the little shop.

"You'll love it here," Roxanne promised as they shook the water off their clothes and Roxanne closed her dripping umbrella. "They can handle disasters like you." At first Cassie felt a tinge of hurt being referred to as a disaster, it reminded her of the fact that her and Roxanne didn't really like each other, but then Roxanne smiled appolegetically, "Well, you know what I mean..."

A tall woman with short ruby red hair was a tight black skirt and a plunging green shirt stood with arms crossed as she took a long hard look at Cassie. Obviously wondering whay a girl who looked like a hobo was stainding in her lovely shop, luckily, Roxanne was quick thinking.

"My friend here just returned from a peace keeping protest in Iraq, and well, obviously needs some touch ups." Roxanne smiled proudly as the woman's snooty demeanor dropped.

"Yes, yes, some major touch ups," teh woman said, grabbing Cassie's hand and draging her to a black leather salon chair.

"Oh, don't touch the left side of my neck, it's soar from sleeping the wrong way on the boat back," Cassie added quickly as she was now laying horizontal, her hair being vigorously washed by the red haired woman.

An hour later the red head, whose name was Georgia, was applying teh final touches of makeup as her assitant ran around the shop picking out a few choice outfits. Roxanne sat in the chair next to her, legs crossed as she casually popped gum and read a fasion magazine she had pulled out of her leather purse.

"You almost done, Candice," Georgia called out.

"Finished," Candice called back. Georgia stepped back and veiwed Cassie's face and hair, after smiling approvingly she scooted her off towards teh changing room, not giving her a chance to look in a mirror. But Roxanne fluttered after her, clapping her hands like an entertained five year old.

"Youre going to look gorgeous!" She chirped, Cassie glanced at the expensive clothing and felt the heavy weight of dread.

"Roxanne, are you sure you want to egt all these for me.. they look awfully expensive." Cassie muttered.

"Oh shush, its compliments of my father," Roanne replied from the otehrside of the change room door. "Pay back for forgetting my birthday!"

Cassie slipped on some tight blue jeans and a dark pink siglet with light pink hearts, she topped it off with a tight knitted sweater that went down to her thighs and some light pink high heels. She came out and Roxanne clappped happily. Cassie then went back in and slipped on a green dress that hugged her waist but flowed easily waround her knees and teamed that with a light brown jacket and knee high brown leather boots. When she walked out that outfit got an even bigger applause. The next outfit was some some waht loose stover pipe black jeans teamed with a long sleeved top that had a circular neck line and on her feet she wore some cream coverse high tops and as a jacket she wore a cream one button fitted jacket.

She walked out and Roxanne just stared at her speechless. "How do I look?" Cassie asked with a awooried expression.

Roxanne turned her aroudn to face the mirror and Cassie couldn't contain her gasp, staring abck at her was her old self, maybe a little thinner but still looking very healthy, her had been cut so that it appeared bouncy and light, and her face had been clean and the scars hidden by flawless cover make up. She looked like she had when she had Azazeal in her arms, but not possessed.

Roxanne paid for the clothes and styling and they left the shop and hopped into the car. They sat in silence, Roxanne stared shamelessly at Cassie as she stared down the rainy street, her eyes filling with water as she threatened to cry.

"What's wrong, Cassie?" she cooed. "You can tell me..."

"I love him," Cassie choked. "I love Azazeal and I don't even know if he made an effort to bring me back last night. I mean we're going to all this trouble to make me baeutiful for a man I don't even know wants me."

"Well," Roxanne began timidly. "When I was in the forest I ran into two faries, and they said that Azazeal's men were prowling the forest looking for you!"

Cassie looked over hopefully at Roxanne and she nodded trythfully. Cassie sat back with a smile as Roxanne started up the car and they began to drive back to Medneham.

"What's your last _happy_ memory of Azazeal," Roxanne asked lightly.

Cassie looked out the window as her mind travelled back two years in the past to the day before she died, and she smied. "I was lying in his bed, he had his arms wrapped around my waist. He promised me the world at my feet if I stayed in that bed with him until he woke up..."

"Did you," Roxanne asked and Cassie's face dropped, fear suddenly tearing at her.

"No, I left and took Malachi with me..." Cassie replied, maybe Azazela was looking to kill her for abandoning her, for breaking his heart as soon as he trusted her with it.

"But that's a good thing, you should have survived and the devil's son should have died." Roxanne said.

"He was my son too, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. We were at the churcgh and Ella was about to stab my son when Azazeal showed up, swore that he never lied to me, and that he did love me, and that he loved our son, I then dived and hovered over him and the blade, intended for Malachi, dove deep into my own flesh." Cassie explained. "Then my body and sould were sent to the darkness where i live a thousand painful deaths..." she broke off, her voice shaking uncontrollably. "Until one day, the light engolfs me, and I am lying on the same church floor as the one I died in, and your next to me, saying I had returned to earth."

"That's amazing," Roxanne breathed. "Like a fairy tale!"

"I just hope I have a happy ending too," Cassie replied and Roxanne let out a laugh.

"I'm sure you will, we just have to make sure you get to Prince Charming," she laughed as they pulled into the parking lot infort of Medneham Hall.

**_(A/N) i know this was a little short and mainly fluff but i had to establish how  
Cassie is getting bsck on her feet. In the next chapter Ella and Leon learn of their and others failure_**


	11. Leon witnesses

Ella had tear tracks down her cheeks as she curled up into a ball on Leon's bed. Her red hair was up in a ponytail, her legs covered in thick black stockings and her feet were in in cow slippers and from her thighs to her shoulders she was wrapped in a thick light pink woolen knitted sweater that was over one of Leon's dark blue singlet. Leon sat at Ella's side, rubbing her back as she cried into his pillow.

"She's all alone!" Ella cried. "I failed to get to her on time and now she's gone! Taken by some other beast, who knows what they're doing to her!"

"Well, what if Azazeal got her..." Leon suggested, brushing her wet hair out of her eyes.

"That's the best we can hope for," she replied. "That she's with him and he's taking care of her the way she needs to be cared for."

"What do you mean?" Leon asked. Ella sat up, her hands still wrapped around the pillow tightly, but now her mind was able to think about something else other then her failure. She looked out the window and watched as the wind wipped hard against the long window.

"She went to hell and back, literally! There are certain potions and spells and special kind of healing that needs to be done before she can fully return." Ella replied.

"People make mistakes Ella, it's what we do best – fuck up!" Leon said. "And if Azazeal doesn't have her, we'll find her."

"But I have no way of finding out if he has her," Ella cried. Before any more tears could fall from her eyes Leon swooped in and kissed her tenderly, his hands wrapping around in a hug. "Do you have any coffee left?" she asked with a shaky voice once they parted.

Leon stood up and went to his coffee pot, pulled out the empty glass jug and presented it to Ella, she gave a sad moan of displeasure as she slid slowly from his bed.

"I think the canteen is still open for five minutes, if we hurry we can get the last cups of coffee." she said as she slipped on a blue long skirt and her cream keds. Leon slipped his light browm cord jacket on and waited for Ella to wrap her pink sweater tighter around her body to warm her up and they left for the canteen, Leon's arm tightly around her shoulder.

They walked in through the double doors and looked around, at first glance they saw no one, but at the checkout, Roxanne stood, her tray piled with food, much more for a woman of her size. Leon and Ella crossed the dining hall and reached Roxanne as she fought with the canteen lady.

"I need proper food, like soups and meat," Roxanne insisted.

"I only have soup for tomorrow," the lady replied.

"Then open up the crates and give me a few cans!" Roxanne said with as much force. With a huff the lady stormed through a swining door into the kitchen.

"You told her," Ella laughed, Roxanne turned around with a screerch of fright, but once she saw Ella and Leon she just rolled her eyes.

"Hello you two," she replied.

"You've got a lot of food there, Roxanne..." Leon commented loo9king down at her mounds of chocolate bars and cans of coke and a jug of hot milk.

"I'm a growing girl," Roxanne muttered as she smiled sweetly at the canteen lady who had just walked back out through the door, holding two cans of pea soup and a few fresh scones. "Thank you!"

"Yeah yeah," the lady growled back as Roxanne loaded the food on to her tray. "Not get out of here, you're giving me a head ache and I'm closing up the cateen for the day!"

"No wait!" Ella cried, walking up to the lady, thowing her hands desperatly onto the countertop. "I need coffee!"

The old lady surveyed Ella in pity then nodded curtly. "Yes, clearly you do, I'll make some."

Leon looked around the dimming dinig hall and saw that Roxanne had quickly, and silently, out of the room and back to her own. The smell of coffee beans quickly reached him as the canteen lady brought out two steaming cups of fresh coffee.

"Thank you," Ella muttered as she drak deep.

"Yeah, now can you get out of here?" the lady asked. "I have two kids with the flu at home."

Ella and Leon quickly walked out of the hall as the lights shut down completely. The pair walkedc down the dark corridor, the rain casting shadows across the stone walls that looked grey and blue as the light cast across the floor.

"God, I'm so tired right now, I just want to go and sleep..." Ella muttered.

Leon tried to reply but suddenly a strong hand wrapped around his throat and pushed him straight into the wall, his coffee fell to the floor and splashed up onto his attackers clean balck shoes. He looked into the threatening brown eyes of Azazeal as his fingers squeezed tighter around Leon's neck.

"Get off him, please!" Ella screetched as soon as she had turned around and spotted Azazeal.

"So you and your pathetic boyfriend can continue to keep Cassie from me!" Azazeal yelled.

"You've got it all wrong," Leon spluttered but immediatly regretted it once Azazeal tightened his grip.

"Please, let Leon go and we'll tell you what we know!" Ella begged.

"Enough!" Azazeal shouted, silencing them both. "The more time we debate the more time Cassie has to slip away from my grasp yet again!"

"We don't have her!" Leon yelled. "We never got to her, she was gone by the time we got there!" The fact that Azazeal's grip was loosing was a very good sign to Leon.

"What do you mean?" the tall man snapped.

"We didn't get to her in time," Ella sobbed.

"Bu-but I sense her," Azazeal fumbled. "She's in this school!" his hand was no longer wrapped around Leon's neck and was now resting against his shoulder, stabalising Azazeal.

"She's not with us, I can't think who would keep her, or even be able to keep her," Ella muttered, Leon looked over and saw the look on her face that showed that her mind was in full gear now as she ran through the people who could possibly take care of a weak Cassie.

"Look, mate," Leon began. "Where ever she is, we'll help you look."

Azazeal's eyes shot to Leon's. "I thought you only wanted her to torture me."

"We wanted her safe," Ella said, her hand found Leon's and grasped it tight. "She's safer with someone who truly loves her."

"That's true, not with someone who kills her," Azazeal spat as he walked off down the corridor. Ella drew a deep breath then ran after him, Leon in tow.

He found it amazing to be so close to Azazeal, he had wondered what it was like if he had ever met him... It was scary, but Leon had predicted that. What he hadn't predicted that he felt humbled at the same time as feeling almost defiant, like a need to contardict him, to act out.

"You know," Ella muttered, as she took lead of the group. "Roxanne was getting a hell of a lot of food."

"Let's check Roxanne out," Leon agreed, Ella shot him a glare. "For Cassie, not in the _check out_ check out kind of way."

"Shut up," Azazeal snapped as they wound their way up through Mednemham. (A/N I don't actually know how to spell it, but does anybody?)

They reached the floor Roxanne's room was on and searched for any signs of trouble before Ella and Leon began to walk to the end corridor. It was then Azazeal grabbed both their arms tightly and drew them back behind them.

"What are you doing," Leon asked but Azazeal didn't reply.

"Cassie," he called, his voice boomed and echoed off the wooden walls. "I know you can sense me! I'm just as scared as you are! But I know one thing!" After his low voice had died away only silence ensued.

Leon's breath still wheezed painfully up his throat and out his mouth. Ella stared painfully over at his neck where Leon coulf feel blue brusises appear, but Ella didn't move, instead every two second would cast Azazeal a frigtened glance before turning to Leon again. Leon opened his mouth and began to advise Azazeal that they should look somewhere else when...

A small voice squeaked out form behind Roxanne's door.

"What are you sure of," it was a voice long forgotten, a voice of someone Leon never knew he missed until he heard it again, that voice belonged to Cassie.

"That I need you, that I know that you're it" Azazeal replied loudly.

"What do you mean 'it'?" Cassie called back. Leon looked over at Azazeal and saw a smile breaking across his face.

"The one I want to spend eternity with!" Azazeal called back. "I don't think it was just Ella's mistake- That let you become pregnant and give birth to Malachi! It was fate, we were _meant _to be, Malachi was ment to be _our _son, not mine."

"I betrayed you," Cassie yelled back, her voice broke and became shaky as she continued, it told Leon she was close to tears, as Azazeal was. "Are you sure you still love me?"

"I'll never stop," Azazeal called back.

There was a long pause where the only sound in the hallway was the hard rain and rustling from behind Roxanne's door. Slowly the door creaked open and a small slit of light fell onto the floor. The light grew larger as Roxanne's door opened further.

Whsipers came from behind it before anyone stepped into view. "Cassie, are you sure you want to do this?" that was Roxanne.

"Yeah, I think I do..." Cassie whispered back.

Cassie walked into view, she wore a long green knitted sweater, reaching her knees. It covered a blue shirt and tight jeans that were met by light blue converse. Her blond hair looked angelic as it hing around her pale face and wide eyes, staring at Azazeal. Even from far away Leon could see her body shivering from fear and sadness, a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Just," Azazeal began, but his voice broke down. "Just let me hold you Cassie, and everything will be fine."

She ran up the hall, green sweater flowing behind her, as she made her way quickly to Azazeal. Leon and Ella backed away towards Roxanne's door where Roxanne stood, as Azazeal wrapped his long arms around Cassie. He brushed her hiar from her face as she sobbed into his black jacket.

"I really do love you Azazeal, I always did," she cried. "But Ella and Thelma convinced me you were using me to get Malachi, so killing Malachi was like ending your lies... I just wanted it to-"

"Oh yeah, blame me," Ella muttered bitterly.

"You don't have to explain it Cassie," Azazeal replied through his own tears. "We have forever to work it out."

They parted for a split second to view eachother properly, then as if lust had suddenly sweapt across them they joined in a tight embrace, Azazeal's hand running up and down her back and through her hair, messing it up. Cassie wrapped her arms around Azazeal's neck and lifted her self up to the point where she was barely touching the ground.

Leon looked away uncomfortably and out the window, the grey clouds covered the whole sky but the school ground was sill lit in dim light, in the distance he saw a large form advancing quickly on Medenham, but he still couldn't make it out. Ella was making small talk to Roxanne as Cassie and Azazeal continued to embrace each other tightly.

"Well this is awkward," Roxanne muttered.

"Shut up and look outside..." Leon said loudly, Ella and Roxanne truendto look out the window.

Outside the form became clear, it was a large scaley monster, the size of a large shed. It snarled as it ran on four legs toward the school, but more specifically toward where they stood on the second floor. Leon turned around and saw that Azeal hadn't let Cassie go.

"Hey, you lovebirds," Leon said, they didn't part. "Hey! Big monster heading this way!" This worked.

Cassie turned around, her lips red and swallen, a dazed but happy look in her eyes. Azazeal's hair stood onend as he glared at Leon from hsi tear stained face. Cassie's eyes moved over past Leon's face and she gasped.

"Its true, look!" she yelled and Azazeal too, looked out the window behind Leon.

"Cuchillada," Azazeal and Ella said at the same time.

"Chucha-what?" Roxanne asked, stepping slowly away from the window.

"Its ancient spanish for Slash, referring to its unquenchable thirst for blood and its long talons," Azazeal explained.

"I can't loose you again," Cassie cried, wrapping her arms around his hips, and bringing him closer to her.

"You won't my love, I promise," he rpelied cooly. "I can take you back to where we're staying, the cuchillada won't dare go there."

"In my room," Ella said, quickly turning to Leon with her eyes deep in thought. "I have weapons, if we head it off at the hanging tree..."

"Don't be a fool," Azazeal yelled. "You won't last five seconds!"

"What do suggest," Ellas napped back.

"You've helped me, led me to Cassie," said Azazeal. "I'll repay my debt to you by taking you to shelter. By saving your lives."

"It'll kill everyone?" asked Roxanne quietly.

"Those who can't get away in time," Ella said as she walked, a little slower then usual, towards Azazeal's beckoning hand.

"You," Azazeal said to Roxanne. "For saving Cassie the least I can do is save you."

"No..." stuttered Roxanne.

"Rox," Cassie pleaded. "Come with us, you don't have anyhting to stay for, its suicide!"

"David is still here," Roxanne muttered. "I have to try to save him.

"You won't make it," Ella began but Azazeal cut her off.

"We're leaving now, you can follow or not, but I will not risk Cassie's life for yours," Azazeal said calmly. "If you survive run to the abandonned church on Redding street, stay there until I send someone at midnight to fetch you. If you're not there, I'll guess you've died."

"Fine by me," Roxanne said calmly as she ran past them and up the flight of stairs.

"Come on," Azazeal said and they ran down the stairs and off into the rain that fell hard against Leon's skin. In the distance, even when they were miles away, they heard distant crashes and bloody screams coming from Medenham. His spine shivered and goosebumps rose all over his body, and it wasn't because of the chilling wind...

_**(A/N) I love reviews people... In the next chapter Cassie reunites her long lost family...**_


	12. Cassie Seals the Deal

_**(A/N) I know I haven't updated in forever... please forgive me :) I still can't sepll the name of Cassie's school properly yet, if you know for certain, totally tell me so I can know. Warning – it was rated **_**T****_ for a reason._**

Cassie had followed Azazeal at break neck speed, she had ignored the blood curtling shouts that had came from Mednemham as she abandonned them all. The thought that Roxanne was still back at the school continued to prick at Cassie, urging her to turn around and try to save her, but Cassie knew better. She now follwed Azazeal timidly as they neared the looming gates of the church where he was staying.

She heard Leon whisper "Creepy..." to Ella as Azazeal pushed teh heavy gate open and it moved under his hands with a screetch.

Azazeal took hold of Cassie's hand and lead her further into his territory. She glanced back and saw Leon and Ella looking terrified up at the tall omnious church that loomed over them. Next to Azazeal, Cassie felt so starnge. Before, when she had been with him, she just felt unsure and out of place, and she would have never thought herself feeling so safe in his arms. But she found herself there anyway, and she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Azazeal momentarily broke their embrace to turn the heavy door's large brass handle and ushered them all in.

The church hall was pitch black and from the dark corners Cassie coudl hear whispers, when she turned her blue eyes to look at the darkest ares, she could swear she saw the red eyes glare at her. Though, they shouldn't glare at her, if everything went to plan, Azazeal would marry Cassie, and she would become their queen. Cassie gave a small smile as she wrapped her arms tighter around Azazeal, and as he held her back they ascended a steep winding stair case to a second floor.

After long moments of silence as the moved through dark long corridors they reached a small wooden door just next to a second stair case that led to a third floor.

"This is your room," he said to Ella coldly. He was the same Azazeal Cassie had always know, he was all composure and power as he spoke down his nose at those he despised. Cassie had a sneaking suspicion that it was only she who had seen his true self, hsi compassionate and loving side.

"What about Roxanne," Ella shouted in an anxious voice, Leon was standing beside her looking just as worried once Ella brought up Roxanne.

Anger and annoyance flicked behind Azazeal's dark eyes and he spoke slolwy to them. "She has her instructions, just hope she'll be found by my men at midnight. Hey, how about you prey, you'll be the only ones."

Ella gave a defeated hump as she turned teh door knob and entered tehir small room, Leon followed her in without a word of thank you to Azazeal. The door was shut in his face as he stood staring at it. Ella and Leon didn't know hwo luck they were! Azazeal could have left them to be killed by that beast but he didn't, he had shown them kindness! Cassie had to fight the urge to run in after Ella, and give her a peice of her mind. Maybe even test out her powers, use Ella and Leon as target practice.

"Calm down, my queen," Azazeal said, resting his hand on her tightly clenched fist. "Ignorance will be repayed."

Cassie looked over to him, "But they are so unappreciative! Don't they..." Cassie stopped for moment. "You can hear my thoughts?"

"Yes," Azazeal replied simply. "When we share such an intense bond like we do, we can hear each others thoughts. But do not tire your self out trying to read mine, I need you wide awake right now."

"Why," Cassie asked unsurely as he slowly closed the small gap between them.

"Because, I want you to give yourself to me, fully," replied Azazeal.

He pushed her hard against the wall and kissed her mouth, deepening the kiss to the point that Cassie wondered if he was going to take her up against the wall right now. As their passions mounted Roxanne left her mind, and all that satyed was the need for Azazeal close to her again, in her once more. It was the only thought that had kept her sane in the abyss, the thought of him close to her, of him heightening her sences and making her see stars.

"I've already given you myself, I gave you a son and all my heart," Cassie whispered to Azazeal in a ragged voice.

"No, there's something we must do," He replied and he drew away from Cassie, and she felt cold without him so close, her body shivered in its lonely space. He seized her hand and ran up the stairs, and she followed quickly behind. They reached teh next floor where there was only two doors, and Azazeal led her into the room on the left.

There was a king sized four poster bed on hard dark wood floors, and a large bay window that gazed out across the small town where rain fell hard down on the dimmed town. As Azazeal locked the door firmly behidn the two of them, Cassie walked up to the bedside table where a picture sat. She picked it up and saw that it was in fact a picture of herself with Azazeal. They both smiled and beamed at the camera.

"I demanded that thie be a photo of you in everyone room," Azazeal said, Cassie had turned around and saw him right behidn her, also gazing down at the photo. "So that they all would remember the sacrifices made to bring them unto the world."

Cassie was taken over by love, mixed with a good amount of lust, for Azazeal and she jumped back on his brown bedding, and opened her legs suggestively. "Take me now, my king," Cassie said in the most seductive voice she could.

"I can't," Azazeal said, as if only just rememberring why they were there, and as Cassie gave a humph and sat up on the bed, Azazeal walked over to the closet door.

"Why don't you want to make love to me," Cassie asked, but he did not reply. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked quietly and he let out a kind laugh.

"No, no," he said turning around with three items; An old knife, a wine glass and a red cilk cloth. "We need these before anything is done."

Cassie took the knife from his hands and felt the rusty blade under her fingers and she squinted at the ancient text inscribed on the blade. "You certainly know how to charm a girl," Cassie said as she waved it about.

Azazeal took it from her and, after placing teh glass and teh cloth on the bedise table, he sat down on the bed with her, fiddling with teh knife. She watched him curiously as he furrowed his brow and continued to flid the kife in his hands.

"What is dleaying you," she asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know if I can do it..." Azazeal replied honestly, looking iver at Cassie with eyes brimming with tears.

"Do what?" Cassie asked uncertainly and Azazeal took a heavy sigh before answering.

"We need to preform the Arcany Ritual," Azazeal began to explain, his voice shaky and weak. "Its when two lovers slice open a large wound on their palm and bleed into the blessed wine cup. Both parties drink form the cup then make love with their cut palms tied together with this cloth. At the end of the ritual, if it is true ever lasting love then the cloth will painlessly burn away, thus sealing our love."

Cassie's heart was a flutter, she had never heard of something so romantic in her whole life, so she reached for the knife quickly, but just as quick, Azazeal drew it from her reach. Cassie drew back from him and satred at Azazeal with wide eyes. "What's the matter with that?"

"Don't you reliase?" Azazeal asked her. "If you drink my blood, my tainted blood, you will no longer be just an ordianry teenager, there will be no going back! You will officially become a nephilim, just like everyone else under my control. You will be thier queen, you will have ever lasting power and eternal life, but what you won't have is freedom. You deffinitly won't get into heaven, and your powers will become much stronger, much more dangerous." his hands shook as he laid them in his lap. "I don't know if I could kill all your possibilities of a future, of what could happen to you if you remain untainted."

Cassie slowly reached for the knife and took it from his shaking hands, and Azazeal just looked up at her with teary eyes. "Azazeal, I do have possibilities for a future, but I don't wnat any future that doesn't have you and me in it. I could care less if I don't get into heaven, I've been to hell and back for our love, and am prepared to do it all over again. Azazeal, I understand the fact their is no turning back, and isntead of fleeing form that, I am going to accept and embrace it."

Azazeal continued to stare at her mutely as Cassie held the blade over her palm, and in one quick motion she had sliced her pale skin open. The pain shot up through her arm for a second before it warmed her and filled her with an ecstacy. Cassie grabbed for the wind bottle and filled it half way with her own blood, then she turned to Azazeal.

"Care to make a contribute?" She asked him with a smile. Azazeal gave her his heart melting smile as he took the knife from her hands, and sliced down his own palm, thus filling the rest of the wine glass.

"Bottoms up," he said and he drank their blood in long gulp, being careful to leave half for Cassie to drink.

His breathing became heavy as he closed his eyes and savoured the taste of their blood. It smelt sweet and inviting to Cassie as she brought it to her pursed lips. There was no turning back once she drank it, she still had a chance to through the galss to the ground and run from the room. For a moment she considered it.

But common sense had no place in her anymore, she was in love with a felln angel and would gladly give up freedom for him. She drank down the blood quickly, at first feeling revolted by the copper taste that quickly turned sweet and spicy in her mouth. Azazeal blood lived up to its expectations, it filled her with an overwhelming snese of ecstacy. She rithed for a moment, the blood pulsing through her body at a quicker speed, reching her toes, making them curl, and into her head, making her feel light headed. She lay back and spread out her limbs, dweeling in the head rush she was getting.

Azazeal gave her a luagh as she put her hands to her racing heart, and she couldn't stop smiling at how great and alive she felt. Azazeal leant over and took hold of the silk cloth, wrapping it around their wounded hands so that their cuts were equal. He then postioned himself on top of Cassie.

"I feel so great," Cassie breathed as the ecstacy pulsed through her.

"It can only get better," Azazeal swore.

"You are such an arrogant arse," Cassie laughed as he bent lower and lower towards her.

"Yes, but I'm your arrogant arse," replied Azazeal with his handsome smile that melted Cassie immediatly.

He finaly dropped down so that their lips met feircely, and Cassie explored his mouth with her tounge, the feeling from drinking the blood remained and it was mixed with new excitement that Azazeal was causing deep inside her. She had never felt this way about someone, deffinetly not with Troy, and she doubted she ever would.

"I wouldn't give you a chance to find out," Azazeal said through pants. "I'd kill any guy who tried to get you." Cassie felt even more in love with him as he swore death upon anyone who would dare touch her. She flipped around so she strddled him and began to undo his pants, the buldge she felt gave Cassie a hint that he was deffinitly as excited as she was. Finally she had his pants stripped off and she threw them across the room, amking them land on a chair near the window.

"You're eagar," he laughed as he began to take her jeans off, though it was difficult with one hand he managed fine and they were thrown over the banister. Finally there was nothing between them but their own lust, and Cassie was flipped onto her back by Azazeal, she bit back an excited laugh as he kissed her deeply and filled her to bursting point.

She let out a staisfied yelp as he withdrew and pulged deeped still, he repeated it over and over agin. Their bodies found their usuall rythum that they kept for a good while. Azazeal's deep eyes looked straight into Cassie's blue ones with their penentrating gaze and she was caught, her breath stuck in her throat and her eyes fluttered shut as shakes racked her body and sent her screaming in joy. Azazeal fell on top of her, his own body shaking as it came down from its ecstatic high. Cassie's body was spent and suddenly a sleepiness cuaght hold of her as Azazeal rolled next to her and wrapped his arms aorund her. She toyed with Azazeal hair as he lay next to her, slowly as Cassie slipped into sleep, she saw the red cloth slwoly buring away to nothing, thus sealing the rest of their life together.

Cassie awoke slowly, feeling still tired, lbut the bliss that she had experienced teh few hours previous still remanied and left her in a happy state. She glanced at the large clock that hung on the wall and saw that it was only 12:30am. With a sigh, Cassie rolled over to see something rather unexpected, or rather _not _see! Azazeal wasn't lying next to her, his clothes were gone as well and his side of the bed was made up. With a small worried yelp, she jumped out of bed. Thunder cracked loudly from outside and it made Cassie aware of the fact she was cold and naked. She looked around and saw that Azazeal had left something silk on the cair. Walking over to it, she saw it was an aqua lace slip that had pink fills along the bottom. She happily slipped it on and went looking for her dearly beloved. Making sure to grab the spare black silk dressing gown Azazeal had hung for her.

She left their room and the darkness taht had filled every corner before, seemed even darker as Cassie surveyed what appeared to be an empty hallway. But she knew better then that, she felt their presene, the 5 of nephilim's eyes were all too evidenrt in the forboding darkness, but Cassie didn't fear them. They shoudl be fearing her now, she was their Queen. With equal power to match Azazeal's, she could make their day, or destroy her life. Happily, Cassie skipped on.

Eventually she arrived in the mian foyer where the large front door were, she continued to hear the mumers that had been their when Cassie had first arrived but now she seemed to understand everything they were saying, it felt as if she was only just hearing for the first time.

Before she could focus on one single conversation, the doors creaked open as another flash of lightning came. A man stood, resting against the closed door and bretahing heavily.

"Azazeal," Cassie calle dout uncertainly and the man stiffened. Though Cassie coudl only see his sillhoute in the darkness she could tell he was looking staight at her. "Is that you?"

"No, Peire, it is not," The man replied, it was a young voice, the man was probably no older than 20, maybe even younger. He gave a disgusted little snort as she took in what Cassie wore, his form advancing on Cassie. "He's not going to be impressed you took that form."

Cassie decided to play along, to pretend she was Peire, who ever that was, after all it couldn't hurt, If anything she would gain more knowledge of the people she now had control over. "Why wouldn't it?" She asked quietly.

"You know exactly why," The boy spat back. "My father isn't interested in you, he loves my mother! And I don't care how well you've portrayed her in your little shape shifting way, but he will not choose you. Why would he choose a french pixie slut, when he could have a dignified and caring british witch?"

"I'm afraid there's been some confusion," Cassie said quietly, walking towards the boy. "You see, I'm not Peire."

"Then who are you then, I tell you, my father will have a word with you when he gets back!" The boy shouted. He was taller then Cassie, and slowly they were both making their way into the small patch of moonlight in the middle of the grand foyer. "You might have heard of him," the boy siad boastingly. "His name is Azazeal.

Cassie faultered as she stepped into the moonlit section. Could it be, could this be Malachi? After so many years of dreaming what his face would look like, she would now finally see it. Her breath was quick and her eyes were wide and glossed over, and finally Mlachi stepped into the light.

Cassie din't bother to hide her cry as she saw a mop of curly dark brown hair, his eyes were the same blue as her own, and they shared teh same lips, but practically everything else was Azazeal's genes; Malachi's height, his tanned colouring and dark hair, his scowl. Malachi was eyeing Cassie suspiciously as she teared up in the presence of her son.

"I've waited so long," Cassie breathed, Her hand quivered as it reached oward Malachi's cheek, and it rested there for a moment as she smiled at her young boy. A small tear drop fell from his eyes as he looked back at her.

"Mommy," he squeaked, it was quite different to the pompus voice he had on earlier. "You've come back to us?"

Cassie let out a tearful cry as she nodded, and then didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her son. "And I will never leave you again!" she swore, and she began to cry into his jacket. Cassie felt Malachi shake with tears as well, hsi long arms wrapping around her.

The door burst open and five figures stumbled in, three in nephilim form and two were limping, but human.

"Well, how curious!" the human muttered upon seeing Cassie, then he passed out cold.

_**(A/N) I hope you like it! Stayed up soo late jsut pushing myself to make an instalment. REVIEWS ROCK!**_

_**In the next chapter David finally sees who really needs his help...**_


	13. David discovers

David's head ached horribly, it felt like a whole heard of elephants were pounding from his left ear to his right, and then back again. He got up on his elbows and looked down at the bed he lay on. He squinted in the candle light to see a human form slowly opening his door.

"Oh," she said quietly. "You're awake."

Her raven hair fell over her pale white face and brown eyes as she looked to the floor timidly. David wanted to beckon Roxanne closer, to rap his thick arms around her small body, and he wanted to be close to her. He wanted her to know the full force of his emotions for her. As her principal, David wasn't allowed to touch her. He could only claim her in his dreams.

But every thing's changed now...

Medenham lay in ruins, and they had run to some strange church... That was when those beasts had come to collect them. David had watched as Roxanne swallowed her fear and interacted with the beasts. And he couldn't help but fear and love her for that.

"What's happened?" he asked her.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Roxanne turned and closed the door before she walked further into the room. He eyed her wearily as she moved to look out the window at the pouring rain. She glanced at him with those stunning brown eyes again, and he felt nailed to the bed, as if she had gripped his heart and squeezed tight.

"I don't know..." Roxanne admitted with a small cry. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this, David..."

His name on her lips was like a prayer, and it lulled him into a more relaxed state. He could imagine himself inside her, and his imagination had Roxanne crying out his name in passion. Her dark voice rang in his ears, but it was gone when he heard her _actual _self crying.

He had sworn to protect her, to watch over her. David felt as if he had let her down, and he couldn't stand it! Roxanne looked over and recognized the pained and confused look painted across his face. She slowly inched towards him, gripping to her body uneasily.

"I only wanted to save you! Azazeal offered to take me with him and Cassie, but I wanted you safe..." She said in a voice so soft compared to her usual smooth and cunning tone. "I'm sorry, you probably would have made your way out on your own."

"No, I wouldn't have." David said. "And I'm glad I'm with you, and that I know you're safe. You are, aren't you?"

"A bit of a gash, but the nurses stitched me up." Roxanne said.

She had stopped moving towards him and stood on the light brown wood floorboards. She was looking at David with wide eyes that reflected the bright orange candle's flame. It casted long flickering shadows on the red walls, and David couldn't help but be struck by its abstract beauty.

"The power's out?" David asked. For the first time since he woke up, David looked at his body. He wore no shirt and had track pants on as his only clothing. He had a bruise down the right side of his body, that was already developing a yellow tinge.

"Yeah, the storm's pretty bad at the moment," Roxanne said quietly, she was looking over his body for the smallest of moments with hot eyes.

"See anything you like?" David asked and he could see Roxanne's feature go a flustered red.

"Are you seriously asking me that? You're my teacher!" Roxanne said. It was an excuse David had run through his head when he first had these feelings for Roxanne, but his heart ignored them. Now he would too.

"Not anymore, it's safe to say I have officially been fired from my post as Medenham Boarding school Headmaster." said David, and it made Roxanne laugh, a sound surely from heaven itself.

Roxanne was slowly drawing closer now, and she began to talk in her alluring tone. "Just think it as an emergency sabbatical, extenuating circumstances. You know, attacked by a blood thirsty beast drawn up from hell forced you to give up your post."

"Come here, Roxanne." David said, spreading his arms and beckoned her to his bed.

"Yes sir," Roxanne said, and she moved up close so that they were now barely a breath away. "You dare to touch me?" she asked with a suggestive lilt.

David didn't answer in words, but his lips found hers with force. He grasped to Roxanne tightly and he savored her taste of spicy cinnamon and cocoa beans. She responded with greedy lips, and moaned and quivered under his touch. His mocha fingers caressed the purple silk top she wore, and then let out an irritated grunt at her tight blue jeans.

Roxanne smiled against his lips and she quickly made work of them, and threw them across the room. He could feel warmth spreading though his whole body. It scorched him and reminded David how much he wanted to do this. It had been so long since he had first woken up, sweaty and tense, from a dream of Roxanne. Now his body was rubbing against hers, and her heat was warming his body. Her fingers moving to his belt, and unhooking it. Freeing him from the confinements of any clothing.

His eyes found hers, they were wide and wanting. His eyes asked her if she wanted to go on, if she really wanted him. She held his gaze and nodded, her small thin hand running against his five o'clock shadow. David felt as if that hand was reaching down in to his body and stroking his very heart.

He plunged deep into the center of her body, and he let out a satisfied growl as he was warmed by her body's warmth that hugged him. Roxanne purred loudly as he delved even deeper into her. Her finger scratched at his back in pleasure, but he didn't mind it, and their lips met again with a passion. Roxanne's back arched so he could explore her body even more intimately.

Going faster and faster, louder and louder, the two of them found a sensuous rhythm. Until both collapsed with excited, happy shouts. David brought Roxanne to his body, and lay with her in the bed, spooning her naked body with his own.

"You know Roxanne," David said in the peaceful silence. "I think I could really be with you..."

"You are, David." Roxanne replied.

"What's happening to the world?" David asked and he felt Roxanne shrug.

"Supper time! The queen and King request everyone!" Came a shout through the door, it was a man's voice but David could hear the monstrous growl accompanied with the deep European voice.

"King and Queen?" David asked, but Roxanne merely slipped away from the bed to collect her clothing.

"Yeah, I forgot you need to be filled in," Roxanne said to him. "Best you have it done by Azazeal."

Azazeal sounded vaguely familiar, but David's head just couldn't connect it with anything. And with that irritating thought, he grabbed his pants and slipped them on. Roxanne handed him a white muscle shirt with a smile.

"I wouldn't think that you have to be formal," Roxanne said to him.

She waited for him to be dressed, and then took his hand in hers. David slowed his breath, hoping it would slow his racing nervous heart beats. Yet no such luck...

Along the walls great flaming torches lit up the otherwise pitch black hallways. Other people were drawing out of their rooms, and David and Roxanne followed them down to the main foyer where many other's were gathered. Almost all of the crowd was made up of men who stood with straight backs and they talked loudly in foreign languages David couldn't even faintly recognize. There were women in the group but they were tight black dresses, and seemed only to hiss as they handed men cigars and brandy. Everyone looked so beautiful, they all had an alluring and exotic auroras about them that held David in a transfixed state. Beside him, Roxanne eyed those around her warily. They stood before large double doors that had figures carved into the oak finish.

"Dinner is served," a female voice said calmly, and slowly the doors inched open, revealing a red and gold shimmering dining hall. The crowd moved forward into the dining hall in awed murmurs. As they moved past the large doors, David ran his hand over the intricate carvings. There were beautiful women who were held in strong arms of various animals who stood like humans. Some women were bing chomped into, and their carved wooden faces expressed an almost joy. David had to turn away in disgust.

"Where are we meant to sit exactly?" Roxanne whispered to David, and he shrugged.

"This way please," hissed a woman from beside them. Roxanne let out a frightened squeal as she realized that this woman had no hand, but instead a bloody stump in its place. David swallowed down his revultion, and followed the woman who seemed to be limping.

At the other end of the large dining hall there was a raised platform where a long table looked down across the crowded hall. Much like where the wedding reception sits at a wedding. David noticed that there were eight seats, and each had their own name label.

"Find your seats then," the woman hissed and then she hobbled off.

"Freaky..." Roxanne muttered as she watched the woman disappear into the crowd. "So where do we sit?"

David checked the name tags and had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing it properly. The one he looked at had Roxanne's name across it - Lady Davenport.

"Lady?" Roxanne repeated as she read over his shoulder. "Why am I a Lady?"

"A lady in waiting actually." Said a man behind them. "Cassie gets rather lonely sometimes..."

"I'm Cassie's Lady in Waiting?" Roxanne asked with a smile. "That's so cool!"

Davis felt irrational jealousy surge through him as he saw this man smiling with Roxanne, so he was at her side quickly. He gave the man a tight smile and offered his hand.

"David Tyrel, I'm with Roxanne," he said, and the blond man smiled.

"I know, the name is Baraqiel. I am Advisor to the sacred family." he said happily as if he expected David to begin to applaud. "So..." Baraqiel said once he didn't get his wanted reaction. "I suppose you're Prf. David, the tutor."

"I wouldn't know," David began. "I only just got here."

"I wouldn't turn the role down, they expect you to earn your keep, lest you be cast out on to the streets where other creatures can take you for their own. And I guarantee you they won't be as accommodating as our Queen and King are." Baraqiel advised, he then found his seat and sat down.

Roxanne sat on her own seat, and David found his. He sat down next to Roxanne and stared across the hall where others were beginning to calm down and sit too. Roxanne fiddled with her name card, and kept a nervous smile painted on her lips. David needed time to think...

He found himself in some kind of self evolved aristocratic society, and he is being forced into role of tutoring someone he doesn't even know. What was outside this glamorous house? What creatures dwelled in that darkness? And why was he and Roxanne allowed to live?

"We aren't late are we?" a female voice called.

David turned and was floored by what he saw! Ella Dee led Leon Tyler up to where they sat. Ella wore a ruby red cocktail dress, that showed up her crimson red hair, but Leon followed in plain jeans and a shirt.

"The meal doesn't start until Azazeal has come," Baraqiel responded. Roxanne, Baraqiel and David stood as Ella and Leon drew close.

"David!" Leon beamed. "I knew you came back, but I haven't seen you since you passed out Monday night!"

"Yeah, and its Friday night now!" Ella said. "Well, at least Malachi can learn a thing or two finally. Lord knows he needs a history lesson, and you're the one to give it!"

"I'm still confused," David admitted.

Leon gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded. "It takes a while to get into everything that goes on here."

"Its only going to get worse!" Baraqiel said, as if it were a reminder to them all.

"You always say that," Leon growled, and they walked to the other side of Baraqiel's seat to find their own. David sat in his seat, and Roxanne sat down next to him. She threw him a comforting smile that warmed his heart.

"So what roles do you have?" David asked Ella as she sipped the water in her golden goblet.

"I've been given Warrior, but I keep telling them I shouldn't have anything! I still belong to God." Ella said back, and David had to swallow back the overwhelming number of questions that were flooding his mind. "But I keep trying to contact him, and he hasn't returned any of my calls. I think I'm officially in his bad books."

"Join the club, darling," Baraqiel said with a smile. "You were doomed anyway. Falling in love with a mortal! God doesn't approve of it."

"He can be a tad boring." Ella allowed, and she busied herself by taking an overly large gulp of water.

"Come join us! You'd be honored like a princess here. Any warrior is a good warrior, but one who fights for truth and freedom is ten times better." Baraqiel insisted.

Ella gave him a tight and unconvinced smile before turning to talk to Leon. David ran his hand through his hair as he thought over what they were just talking about. God was mentioned a lot, as if he were a real person. But he wasn't... God didn't exist, definitely not in the way they described him... right?

"Please stand for the entrance of the King and Queen and their son." hissed woman's voice, it gave David chills as he stood with the rest of the hall. A tall but muscular man walked in long dominant strides toward the table. He had a chiseled jaw and slicked back black hair, and he had devilishly handsome looks. Behind him followed a blond beauty, and though David couldn't yet make out her face, she gave him an uneasy feeling. Like he's not going to like it when he recognized her. Following them was a man with the same walk as the first, but he held a less fierce and demanding presence.

The first man walked to the raise platform and stood behind the middle chair, and he awaited the other two. The woman kept her head down, so that David couldn't see her face, but he somehow recognized her long flowing golden hair. And the boy jostled behind them, his curly brown locks jumping with each confident step.

The first man drew out the woman's chair and she sat down calmly, her head still lowered.

"Please," the man addressed the crowd. "Sit." And they obeyed.

As they did the woman looked up and her clear and mischievous blue eyes surveyed the crowd. Finally they landed on David and his jaw went slack.

"It can't be..." he muttered, and Roxanne held to his hand fast.

"Its ok," she muttered, barely moving her red lips. "Just don't cause a scene."

The woman's eyes still held their innocent shine, but something darker lay just beneath them, like a coiled snake. Her body had grown into a woman's shape, and her face held a powerful stare. It couldn't be her.. she was presumed dead... David had grieved her! But now she sat there, and stared at David with those enchanting blue eyes.

"David," she said, her pink lips curving to a smile. "You look good! Not as unconscious as I last remember..."

_**(A/N) Not my best work... Its just not flowing right! Not much happened, but I have the story line set now, so I know what's going down now.**_

_**In the next chapter Cassie takes control...**_


End file.
